


Deception

by cecld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Derek, BAMF Stiles, Dark Stiles, F/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Murder Mystery, Powerful Stiles Stilinski, Sorcerer Stiles, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Hale Pack, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles spends a long time away from pack, Stiles-centric, Vengeful Stiles, pack bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 37,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: AU- Teen WolfThey left me here...In this supernatural realm. The sorcerous's domain. I'm his slave, he trapped me here...I was surprised and hurt how easily it was for my pack to let me go.So really...They shouldn't have been so surprised and hurt at how easy it was for me to let them go.Why should I even go outside of this realm?I'm home.





	1. Chapter 1

  ** _Preview_**

  
Unknown to the Hale pack deep underground lives an entirely different world. Hidden from humans eye sight the Hale pack stumble upon this world. Not knowing the rules or customs of this strange world they accidentally offend one of the most powerful sorcerers in existence.

They are forced to flee but as punishment must leave one of them behind. They must leave one of their pack members to become a slave.

Who do they leave?

Stiles...

Years later the pack need information to defeat an evil that threatens them. But the only person who has this information?

Stiles.

They must go back and face the sorcerous world once more but what has happened to him in the years they've been gone? Can they even hope to get him back? And once more does Stiles even want to go back? 

 

 

 

_He used me. He trapped me. I'm just another one of his slaves. But then if I am why does he hate me so much compared to the others? Why is he so secretive about me? And why were the mages so shocked I could see their world? Apparently humans can't get in... but I did._

_But I have to be human, right?_

 

 


	2. Human Pet

 

  
Stiles hated his life.

Why this?

_Why now?_

Couldn't they have waited until tomorrow? When he wasn't bone tired and just wanted to go to bed? But _oh no_ he just had to get captured by the enimy pack that was trying to take over Derek's territory.

_Freaking great._

He looked up as one of the beta's stormed in. Slamming the door behind him. He gave Stiles a sickly smile.

"Looks like your pack is taking a little to long, maybe we should send them some incentive"

If he was expecting fear he had another thing coming.

In fact the werewolves expression twisted in surprise and confusion as Stiles scoffed.

"Yeah, like that'll help, kidnapping me just made them more angry. _You probably won't see the next sun"_

More angry with me though Stiles winced, thinking about their expressions when they came.

_What where you doing walking the forest alone stiles! It's not safe!_

Well easy for them to say!

If no one had been to busy to have time for him then maybe he wouldn't have even be wondering alone. Everyone just seemed so busy lately... _without him._

And why didn't he even know in the first place until yesterday there was a rival pack out there? When apparently they'd been threatening the pack for two weeks.?

The werewolf snarled, his eyes flashing blue.

"I don't think you understand your predicament here human"

"Trust me, I understand it perfectly" Stiles grumbled.

This idiot seriously think this was the first time he's been captured to try and used against the pack?

Oh, it had been a _long_ list.

Mostly werewolves but there had been witches, hunters, pixies once, now _that_ was a strange experience.

Hunters were horrible.

Witches torchured him.

The pixies were just _odd_ , he'd had a feeling they'd never talked to a human before when they somehow thought that _tickling_ him was as worse as torcher. Stiles had let them think that and decided not to intervene and act like it was the worse thing in the world.

He liked imagining their expressions when they discovered the truth.

The werewolf narrowed his eyes at him and sneered "Have you heard of a pack bond human?"

"Yes...it's what ties the pack together" Stiles said, suddenly feeling uneasy for the first time.

"Oh it's much more complex than that. Do you know what else it can do?"

" _I have a feeling I'm about to find out"_ Stiles said dryly.

The beta smirked and he moved with no warning.

Grabbing on to the little of Stiles hair that was there, tugging it backwards so Stiles was showing his neck.

Then he gave a sharp pull, pain sliced through him and then something else happened.

Shock and anger suddenly shifted inside him but he knew somehow they're weren't _his_. What-

"You may be only human but you're connected to them through the pack bond. Let's see how they react with my hands on their pet!"

"I'm-I'm not their pet!" Stiles managed to snarl out through the pain of feeling like his hair was being torn out of his scalp.

"Really? Then what are you? Because that's humans position in pack, _always_. They're pets. That's how their werewolf instincts see you. They might not want to but that's how it is. You'll never be a true member of their pack, they'll never be able to see you as one, because you are only human!"

" _Fuck you_!" Stiles spat back.

He let go of Stiles hair, letting him rock back into his chair.

Stiles panted, shaking himself.

"What did you do!?"

The beta said looking generally confused "Huh, I'm surprised you can feel it but-" He dismissed it "It doesn't matter"

He grinned nastily "I connected to them through your pack bond, they'll come-"

Suddenly Stiles heard fighting from outside.

Snarls of rage and anger.

The door slammed wide open.

Derek came storming in, Scott behind, the fight still sounding outside.

Scott grabbed the beta and throw him against the wall, growling, keeping him there

Derek looked relieved when he saw Stiles but then also resigned as he sighed "What did you get yourself into now Stiles?"

 

 


	3. Fraying Tension

 

  
"Stiles!" Derek growled as he stormed into his house.

Derek walked after him, glaring at him. 

"What?" He retorted. 

"You know what, you can't run away from this!" 

"Watch me!" 

Derek growled, his eyes flashing red as he grabbed Stiles wrist and pulled him back, facing him, 

"Let go of me!" Stiles snapped. 

"Don't make me repeat myself" Derek warned. 

"I don't know! Okay? I just wanted to go for a walk, it was nice out, so I did" 

"A walk, alone in the woods?' 

 "Yeah, so! I don't need your _permission_!" 

"When theres a pack of unfriendly wolves out, then yes, you do!" 

"What? Because you're _the alpha?_ I'm not one of your beta's Derek!"  

Derek let Stiles go as some footsteps approached the house.

Stiles rubbed his new red wrist, scowling at Derek. 

"Stiles.." Scott slowly, stepping into the house, putting his hands up in a calm down gesture "We're just trying to look out for you" 

"You have a funny way of showing it. Wheres _the I'm glad you're okay Stiles?_ Or the _welcome back Stiles you didn't get eaten by any crazy werewolves!_ I should have medal by now for that but _oh no_ I get an earful of _this_ "  He points at Derek angrily. 

"You could of gotten seriously hurt, we were just worried about you. Could you at least have someone with you next time?" Scott said, much more calm and appeasing than Derek, who was glaring at him. 

What is this? 

Good cop, bad cop? 

Stiles scowled, folding his arms, still feeling a rush of anger burning his veins. So he couldn't go out after dark without their supervision? 

"I'm not a child, I don't need you watching me whenever I step out of my house" 

"No but you are only human, you can get hurt more easily, you know this!" Derek said through gritted teeth. 

"I'm flattered for your concern for me, really but every day there are teenagers like me, going out at night. I'm not any different or any more danger than they are, I don't see anyone of you worrying about their safety. " 

"Thats not fair, you know you're not like them" Scott said.

"How am I not like them!?" Stiles retorted. 

"You're pack"  Derek growled, he moved into Stiles personal space, narrowing his eyes on the teen. 

"And you've got to start acting like it!" 

Stiles didn't appreciate Derek baring down on him like this, _like at all_. He wasn't scared of Derek anymore, albeit he'd only gotten over his fear recently but still... 

"And how am I supposed to act in a pack Derek? Because like you said, I'm _only_ human" 

_Human pet..._

Stiles eyes narrowed on Derek as he said glaring at the Alpha "And how are humans supposed to act like in packs anyway? Because you seem to know an _awful_ lot about, how they should and should not behave" 

That seemed to catch the two werewolves of guard. Derek's eyes widened and Scott took a deep breath in sharply. 

There was guilt in Scotts eyes, he looked away. 

Derek grinded his teeth together, looking like he was restraining himself back from pushing Stiles into a wall, no, not with Scott present. 

"Stiles, we just don't want to see you hurt, none of the pack do. But you putting yourself in danger like this, doesn't help" Derek said in a strained but calmer voice. 

None of the pack do? 

From what Stiles had gathered from Derek's new pack that they couldn't give a crap about him and even would glare at him in dislike. 

He'd heard Erica even say behind him back once. 

_What do we need a human for anyway?_

Scott and Derek had been the only ones that had shown real care for him.

If Derek's care was mainly glaring at him and telling him to stop getting himself into trouble.

And Scott, who used to call him up for pack meetings and include him in the supernatural whenever he could, was starting to pull away and suddenly became to busy to call Stiles anymore and more concerned with keeping him home. 

Though Stiles did have a feeling the latter was because the amount of times he seemed to have got himself captured as of late and being around werewolves wasn't exactly doing his health that much good. With the accidental scratches and bruises if a werewolf forgot their own strength or simply forgot Stiles own strength. 

He felt an incoming headache coming on, they'd been getting more recent lately. 

His father had told him it was probably stress. 

Stiles had agreed, his life had become a big mess of stress lately that not even a hundred stress balls could solve.  

Rubbing his temples, he shook his head 

"Just go, my dad will be back soon" 

"Stiles" Scott said, stepping forward. 

Stiles sent them both a glare before making shooing motion with his hand. 

Now wasn't the time for this. 

Especially when his head decided now was _so_ the time to give him a migraine, great.  

"We'll talk about this later"  Derek warned him, then turned and walked away. 

_Double great._

Scott gave him a apologetic look, complete with puppy dog eyes, before he walked out. 

Stiles watched them go as Scott closed the door behind him. 

Why did their talks always end like this? 

  
He sighed, leaning against the wall and banging his head against it in frustration. 

Only then to curse, stepping away, rubbing his head. 

Turns out banging your head against walls didn't help his problems magically disappear...or a headache. 

Obviously. 

 

 


	4. Infecting My Thoughts

 

  
Stiles laid down, staring at the ceiling as he heard his father come in the door. 

His fingers tapping against the bed in an uneven patten, occasionally he'd shift and move, something restless unearth his skin. 

He wondered if he needed to take more of his medicine to help his ADHD, recently along with the headaches it had been started to get worse. 

He felt almost uncomfortable in his own skin. 

"Stiles?" He called out. 

"I'm up here" 

There was a rustling as the Sheriff put down his keys and got rid of his coat. Stiles waited for him to come up. The door soon opened to his father. 

"Hey there kiddo" He said. 

"Hey" Stiles replied, glancing at him then moving back to look at the ceiling. 

His father raised his eyebrows at his sons behaviour. 

"You okay?" He asked kindly. 

"I'm fine, just got a headache, more like migraine though" Stiles muttered, rubbing his head. 

"Mmm, you should get some rest" 

Stiles nodded, thats what he'd been trying to do but it seemed his body wouldn't follow his commands. 

Like usual. 

"Anything else?" His father asked. 

Stiles didn't answer for a little while before he sighed "I just had an argument with Scott" 

He didn't mention Derek. 

The Sheriff asked gently "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Yeah, sure dad, my friends are werewolves and they're way to over protective of me and they make me feel like I'm weak compared to them but the thing is, I know they're right but I can't admit it. Because if I do admit to myself that I'm...I'm only human, only ordinary, _I don't know if I can get through this!_

But Stiles didn't think that would go down well so he turned away from his father and said quietly "Not really" 

The Sheriff nodded. 

"When you're ready, come fined me, okay?" 

"Thanks Dad" Stiles said, feeling a warmth in his chest at those words. He gave his father a reassuring smile, who returned it then left, closing the door behind him. 

Stiles heaved a big sigh then cringing as his head thrummed with pain. 

RING, RING, RING

Ah, his phone. 

Stiles reached for it then noticing it had stopped pretty quickly, he knew it must have been a text. He grabbed it, sitting up slowly to make sure he didn't make his head ache anymore. 

He opened the screen with his thumb. 

It was a message from Scott. 

At first his heart shot up, was it a apology? Or wanting to meet to talk about this? Maybe Scott did understand his frustrations- 

Stiles felt his stomach sink as he read the words. 

_Hi Stiles,_

_Can you find out everything you know on Shadow Beings? Thanks_ x 

That was it? 

And what on earth where Shadow Beings? 

Stiles felt his face heat up as a surge of anger and irritation ran through him, so is this all he was good for to them? Research? 

Also by the sound of it the pack had gotten themselves into another supernatural problem they'd neglected to tell him about. 

 _No worries_ , he'd probably learn about it about four weeks from now Stiles thought scathingly.  Four weeks from now when he'd probably be _captured_ by the Shadow whatever's.  

Like always, waiting for them to rescue him. 

Stiles then wondered, his gut twisting. 

Would their eventually come a time when they didn't rescue him? When they decided he wasn't good enough for them? 

The thought though logically he knew made no sense, this was Scott, for cry sake, _ripped_ into him like a knife could rip into flesh. 

Before Stiles knew it, he was on his laptop. 

 _Researching_.


	5. You Just Can't Stiles

 

  
The next evening was a quiet one. Stiles hadn't had any contact with the pack since then. He yawned, his eye lids threatening to close. He'd been up almost all night, researching. The shadow beings were actually quite interesting. 

  
He hoped he could help the pack with this information, to prove to them he was _useful_. 

"Stiles" 

Stiles liked to say the screech that came out of his mouth, was very manly thank you very much and did not sound like a six year old girl shouting, nope... 

A certain Alpha werewolf was sitting on his open window. 

"For the last time Derek, use the door" Stiles shouted angrily. 

"Your father" Derek started to say but Stiles interrupted him, crossing his arms "His asleep" 

Derek scowled and let himself in "We're going to have that talk I promised"

" _Sounds fun_ " 

"Stiles" Derek warned. 

"What Derek? You expect me to a apologise? Because that isn't how this is going to go" 

Derek eyes narrowed on Stiles, his eyes flashing red. 

"Don't think thats going to work on me anymore, I am so tired of your shit-" Stiles growled angrily then before he knew it, he was against the wall. Derek glaring down at him. Stiles breathing hitched and he swallowed his fear down. 

"What is it with you and pushing people into walls" Stiles said, trying to take light of his situation. 

And not his back that was pressing uncomfortable against the wall, to the point of hurting. 

"It seems I only have to do it with you" Derek said, coldly. 

" _Lucky me_ " Stiles said dryly. 

"This is serious Stiles. You were lucky to come out of there without any more serious injuries, that includes your life!" 

"I'm not a kid Derek, I can look after myself!" 

" Last time I checked, it was us that had to come in and rescue you, _like always_ " 

Stiles glared at him furiously. 

"I could have figured something out" 

"Really? Okay if you're so confident you can look after yourself, push me of you, do it!" 

Stiles tried to move his wrists that were trapped under Derek's weight, his legs didn't have enough room to move either. 

"Get of" He snapped. 

"Do it yourself" Derek growled. 

Stiles tried...

But he _couldn't_ , nothing budged. 

This was what it was like to feel helpless, useless Stiles thought.

 _Congratulations Derek_ , I didn't think I could feel any worse than I do but this was _far worse._ It was like Derek was drinking in Stiles own weakness and spitting it back in his face. Why would the pack need someone like him? Someone so _weak_ and _defenceless_.  Someone so _worthless_. 

Instead, fighting the way his eyes started to sting he snapped angrily "This isn't fair" 

"What isn't fair? Those pack of werwolves didn't play fair, neither did those witches or any other supernatural being you've come across! You think you can deal with them? Help us fight them? When you can't even push me of? _You just can't Stiles_! Because as I have said many times before, you are human and they are not!

Derek got of him, walking backwards. Watching Stiles coldly. 

Stiles wondered what he was seeing, how pathetic he thought Stiles was. 

He breathed deeply, staying against the wall. His eyes betrayed him as his vision blurred. He couldn't help the way his hands, came up, rubbing his eyes.

" _Get out_ " 

Derek's expression of coldness morphed into onto one of realisation then sympathy and guilt as he saw Stiles expression.

" Stiles-" He said, stepping forward. 

"Get out! You've proved your point. I'm weak compared to all of you and I always will be, I _did_ gather that for myself thanks, _I didn't need it to be shoved down my throat_ " Stiles hissed but his voice was weaker than he wanted and couldn't quite muster the strength to be that forceful. 

Derek shook his head quickly, his voice tinged with regret, his eyes wide at Stiles outburst  " _No, no_ , I didn't mean- Stiles, I just want- the pack wants to protect you, this was for your protection, you could just see that-" 

"The pack?" Stiles let out a bitter, disbelieving laugh "Derek, your pack _hates_ me. If you didn't notice, they want me gone' 

Derek to Stiles surprise finally started to look uncomfortable as he said "They just need some time to get used to you" 

Stiles gave him a look of pure disbelief and that said he thought Derek was crazy. 

 His heart rate started to calm down and breathing as they moved away from what had just happened. 

"No..." Derek said then a idea seemed to occur to him, he really know what Stiles was talking about, the pack hadn't really taken to Stiles. Whether it was his personality or simply the fact they were aware of lack of strengths remained to be seen. They didn't feel the pack bond with Stiles, humans couldn't feel it and werewolves couldn't feel it from humans. It didn't help. 

But then Stiles hadn't been spending much time with them, he was sure they'd warm up if... 

"Meet me outside your house in a couple of minutes" He said. 

Stiles looked at him, shocked. 

"What, why?" 

Derek grinned as he said "Well, you always wanted to run with wolves didn't you?" 

Leaping from the window, leaving Stiles starting of after him. 

 _Run with wolves?_  

Stiles earlier agony forgotten, he raced to get ready. 

He flipped through some web pages, in case they wanted to know about the shadow beings, hoping they'd be impressed with what he'd learned for them.

Maybe, he thought as he got ready, I can finally prove to them, that I _belong_.


	6. Keep Up

 

  
He walked with Derek, through the forest, coming to a spot of green with no trees. The pack where there, all waiting, including Scott. He'd joined Derek's pack a while ago. Isaac, Erica and Boyd where also there. 

Everyone tensed and looked shocked as they saw Stiles. 

Erica's eyes narrowed. 

"Whats he doing here?" She demanded. 

Stiles ignored her, focusing on Scott, running up to him. 

"Hey, buddy. Look I'm here! Derek said I could come with you guys and dude-" 

"Stiles, _stiles_ , slow down" Scott said, raising his hands.  He turned to Derek but in a more considerate and respectful tone "What is he doing here?"

"He needs to interact with the pack more. I thought this be the best way to do it" 

Scott lowered his voice "But you think this is best way? He won't be able to-"

"Not if we run the way we usually do but we can slow down for him" Derek said. 

Stiles said, voice clipped "It be great if you two stop talking like I'm not here" 

Scott winced, turning to face Stiles. 

"I'm just being realistic here" 

"Thanks but I think I know what I'm doing"

Isaac let out a groan, lying down. 

"We have to slow down for him? _Thats no fun!"_

"His fault if he can't run with us" Erica said snidely. 

Boyd didn't say anything but his glare at Stiles made it clear he agreed with Isaac and Erica. 

Stiles felt his hands curl into fists, he knew he was supposed to trying to get along but Erica really liked to rub him the wrong way. How was it his fault?

This would be hard but he hoped by the end of this, he could prove to them that he was a part of this pack. 

"Whats your problem with me!" Stiles snapped

"My problem is you aren't needed here, you're _always_ getting in the way!" 

Stiles fumed. 

" _I'm_ getting in the way? Who's the one that usually comes up with the plans to get all your asses out of trouble huh! Who's the one doing all the freaking research on creatures, that help you destroy it or defeat it!" 

Erica rolled her eyes.

"Anyone can come up with a plan and do research.  All you really do is get captured so we have to put our lives on the line to save you" 

Before Stiles could retort Derek stepped in-between them. 

"Erica, Stiles, _enough_!" 

They glared at each other. 

"She is right though, we don't need him, his not pack. He won't be able to follow us, even if we slow down for him" Boyd said calmly. 

The horrible thing was Boyd unlike Erica didn't sound like he was saying it out of spite. He sounded like it was just a fact.

"I'll keep up" Stiles said before he could stop himself. 

Everyone looked at him, surprised. 

"Stiles-" Scott tried to say but Stiles held out his hand, stopping Scott from talking. 

He said to Boyd determinedly "Run at your normal speed and I'll be there" 

Boyd raised his eyebrows at that but said nothing. 

Isaac and Erica glanced at each other before turning back to Stiles. 

" _Okay_..." Isaac said. 

Stiles blinked at that.

"Okay?" 

Erica stepped forward "Okay, if you can run with us, we'll welcome you into the pack"

_Running with wolves..._

Derek's eyes narrowed at her. 

"Erica" He growled. 

"What? The human wants to prove his one of us, so why not let him do it?" She said slyly. 

Scott and Derek looked at Stiles, this was up to him. 

He looked at them, Scott was shaking his head but Derek was watching him intently.

She held out her hand, her smile was twisted "Well?" 

He grasped her hand, without hesitation, taking a deep breath. 

"Okay" 

She then pulled him in close, her lips grazing his ear. 

"You can try but you'll never keep up" 

Then let him go.

Stiles flexed his fingers, Erica had not held back with her supernatural strength. 

Derek looked at everyone, stepping forward, eyes glowing, the werewolves eyes reflected back at his. 

"Lets run" He said. 

He glanced at Stiles, looking almost like he pitying him, before running. 

Scott shot him a reluctant look but grim, before he ran after the Derek, including the whole pack. 

Erica shot him a taunting smirk and Isaac a challenging look from behind. 

Stiles breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth. 

His heart hammering in his chest. 

Okay.

 _Okay_. 

All he needed to do... 

_Was keep up._

 


	7. Wagering My Freedom On A Feeling

   
 Stiles ran, he'd never run so fast and far in his life and he had no idea where they were going. The wolves were in front though, always.

But he did manage to catch up with Scott, though he was suspicious that he'd slowed down for him. 

Sweat was streaming down his face and his lungs burned. 

He decided the best thing to do was to take his mind of it.

"Hey, Scott, did you want to know what I found out about the Shadow beings?" 

"Sure" But his voice sounded almost...irritated? 

Stiles ignored that. 

"They're pretty creepy, they like _live_ in the shadows, they're rare as well. Apparently they were created by sorcerous, did you know sorcerous existed? That is so cool! They feed of peoples life energy!" 

Scott seemed to slow down, head snapping towards him, eyes widening. 

"They what?!" 

"They-" 

"Yeah, I know, _I know_ , just hold on a second" 

Then he sped up suddenly, leaving Stiles behind, alone. 

"Scott!" Stiles shouted after him. 

Nothing. 

He slowed down before coming to a stop, panting, gasping air into his lungs. He felt a little woozy. 

So Scott had obviously been slowing down for him, Stiles wondered how far the other wolves were in front, he hoped they weren't that far away.

He gained his breath enough to look around, where was he? 

In the darkness the trees looked to be swaying creepily and the shadows seemed thicker than normal. 

_As if they were reaching out for him..._

Stiles walked forward in the direction Scott had gone then he stopped, something was telling him, _something_ wanted him to go in a different direction.

He had a urge to turn away and walk that way, with nothing to lose, he was sure the pack could smell him and find him, he started to walk where something inside him was _begging_ him to go. 

The shadows seemed to shy away as he walked on, moving branches out of his way, climbing over a fallen tree. 

Then he came across it. 

It was...a cave? 

Covered in weeds and climbing ivy. 

There was a slight heel, constantly going upwards within the ground, that then gave way underneath to a cave. A trees roots were hanging of the edge. 

Before Stiles knew it, he was walking inside. _Great going Stiles, what part of don't walk into dark abandoned freaky tunnels didn't his mind understand?_

 But he just wanted to go in there, he wasn't sure why?

He started to walk forwards then stopped as his name was called out from behind him. 

The pack were running towards him, they slowed then stopped as they got to him, climbing into the cave as well. 

"Where were you?" Scott snapped. 

"I, um was just looking around" 

"You can't just walk of like that Stiles" Derek growled. 

"Hey, you're the one that left me behind" Stiles snapped though directing it towards Scott. 

"I just needed to tell Derek something" Scott muttered. 

"You purposely slowed down for me and tell Derek what? About those Shadow Beings?" 

Derek growled at Scott, who's eyes widened. 

"You weren't very subtle Scott" Stiles huffed, eyes narrowing on him. 

Erica leaned against the wall, listening to them bicker before she said looking at Derek "So can we leave him behind now?" 

"Erica!" Derek growled. 

She shrugged "What? He can't keep up, obviously" 

"What? You weren't that far ahead" 

The pack apart from Scott all gave him disbelieving looks while Scott seemed to squirm uncomfortably. 

Stiles looked at them confused "What? What am I missing here?" 

"Stiles...we were six _miles_ ahead of you" Derek finally said, reluctance in his voice. 

Stiles eyes widened. While he'd been running with Scott, his irritation made sense, he must have slowed down so much, with the pack leaving them behind. 

He rounded on Scott "Why didn't you tell me!" 

Scott crossed his arms as he retorted "It was only three miles, until you wondered off" 

Wait...

_What?!_

Stiles shook his head, no, that couldn't be right! 

"I've only been walking for a couple of minutes" 

This time the pack did do a double take. 

Derek stepped forward suddenly, there was concern? 

"Stiles, we've been following your scent for about half an hour" 

"We had trouble picking it up at first" Boyd said, Stiles almost jumped, having not noticed how close he was. 

"You're in a different forest, you had to go past two main roads to get here" Erica said, frowning, she didn't look concerned just confused and irritated. 

Stiles stepped backwards, his head chose that time to throb painfully, he clutched it. 

_No..._

No, that _couldn't_ be right. 

 _It was impossible_. 

"But I didn't cross any main roads, I swear! I just-I just walked a different way and came across this cave!"

"Maybe I should take you home" Scott said, stepping forward, reaching out. 

" _NO_!" 

Stiles eyes widened and he shut his mouth, that...had just come from him?

Something desperate had raged inside him then, at the idea of being taken away from this place. 

They were all looking at him now with confusion and shock. 

"Maybe its this cave, it could be messing with him, it feels strange, like we shouldn't be here" Erica said warily, glancing around. 

Then Stiles thought, why do I feel like I _should_ be here? 

"Strange? You mean like _our_ kind of strange right?" Isaac said, he shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself as if he was cold. 

Erica nodded. 

"Mmm, it could possibly be a druids belonging, like the Nematon" Derek said, he could feel it to, _something_ just warned him away. 

"Well if it feels odd to you then maybe we should check it out" Stiles said, way to eagerly. 

They all eyed him suspiciously. 

"Stiles" Scott tried to say. 

He stood firmly there and said firmly "You're going to have to force me if you want to go back. You can but I'll put a hell a lot of a struggle!"

Derek and Scott glanced at each other, not sure how to progress. 

"I'll even forget you slowed down for me and you ah forgot to tell me about these Shadow Beings"  Stiles wheedled. 

Scott glanced pleadingly at Derek who shook his head "No, _no_ , we're taking you home"

His hand reached out.

Stiles jumped out the way and quickly blurted "Once we come find out what this place is I promise I'll come back with you _and_...I promise I won't question you again when you want me to not to go out in the dark, _I'll do what you say!"_

Derek's arm went back to his side then he looked at Stiles thoughtfully then said "If we stay and find out what this place is, you promise to do everything I say from now on? _No questioning?"_

Stiles eyes widened at that, he could't.... 

But he knew they'd force him back if he didn't. 

And something inside him desperate wanted to walk into the cave and find out more, no matter what. He wasn't sure why but he _needed_ to follow this feeling, this urge, this feeling in his blood. 

"Derek..." Scott said, shakily. 

"He wants to be part of this pack, an equal member, like wolves. Thats the wolf way, following the alpha" Derek said, authority ringing in his voice. 

" _Its not the human way though_ " Stiles said, his voice pained. 

"I'm waiting" 

Stiles slowly took a deep breath in and out. 

He then looked at Derek, in the eyes, head held high. 

"Okay, _deal_ " 

Derek grinned.


	8. The Caves Ending and Beginning

The cave looked like it's almost been mouldered out of a clay like substance. Weeds cracking through the ground, the air was heavy as if they breathing in and out dust.

There was a coldness in the air that made the wolves agitated. Something primal inside them telling them to step no further, to turn back.

But Stiles walked on ahead as if he could not feel the chilling air gripping them, like he was immune.

Maybe whatever this is humans can't sense it Derek thought, knowing Stiles human senses where much duller than his.

The wolves desperately wanted to turn back but Stiles did not, so neither did they.

Stiles wasn't sure what he'd find at the end of this cave but he felt like he has stepped into a oven, his blood boiling and it got hotter and hotter the further he walked but funnily enough, it was a pleasant feeling.

His head that had started to thrum painfully however, was not.

"Freak" Erica growled, glaring at him.

Why were they down here? Just to please some human? It was just stupid to her, they should be home already. Not in a cave in some forest that gave her the creeps, hell this while cave gave her the creeps. Like insects were crawling under her skin, that feeling and the chilling air got worse the further in they got. _She wanted to go home._

Stiles stiffened, turning around, he had enough of Erica's shit for one day and this heat spreading through his blood was making him feel bold.

"I'm sorry, what did just say?"

"You're a freak, we should be going?! Whatever this is, it obviously doesn't want us here! Why can't you feel that!" Erica hissed.

Stiles glanced at the rest of the pack, noticing the uncomfortable looks on their faces.

"Sorry but I agree with her dude, whatever this thing is, it does not want us here" Scott said when Stiles looked at him.

"Well, I think it wants me here, so if you'd all won't stop being such cowards, maybe you can just leave me here" Stiles said coldly, glaring at them.

"It feels like something is going to rip of my skin any second and crawling in it" Boyd said, almost pleadingly.

They all looked at Boyd worriedly.

He never pleaded, not until now..

"Well maybe we can feel that because we're werewolves, his only-" Scott started to say.

"I get that! Would you stop saying that! It's getting on my nerves! They know, _you all know_ , that's clear and I know as well, I've had it rammed down my throat for _weeks_ " Stiles snapped.

Derek did have the good sense to look a little guilty.

"Stiles, that's not-" Scott tried to say but Stiles interrupted him " _Not what?!_ "

He turned to them all "You've all made that so clear. What? Do you have to keep reminding yourselves I'm not one of you?! Because I'm only human, like, _like that means I'm not good enough?!_ Well if you stop for second I'd like to remind you it was me who found this place and actually-"

He glared at Erica.

"-I do feel something actually but it's just not the same as you, like most things, just became its not the same, _does not mean I'm less than any of you!"_

Then fuming, he walked away from them angrily.

Wow...

He's gotten pretty upset but he'd never shouted at them all like that before...

He turned the corner, not waiting as Scott shouted after him.

Then he stopped...

And stared...

What the...

"Stiles, we didn't-" Scott tried to say, catching up with Stiles about to put his hand out but he missed grabbing Stiles when he saw what Stiles was starting at.

The pack where soon there, all gaping at what they were seeing before them.

There was the cave wall, it would have been the cave's end but there was something else.

A clear circle of light yellow energy was circling around and around, creating a clear circle of light as it did so.

"Is that a..." Stiles said, he never realised they existed.

"Seems like it" Scott said, eyes wide.

It was a portal.

But that wasn't really what they where staring at.

Because on the other side of the portal?

_There was a city._


	9. The Unknown World

 Stiles didn't know what he was doing until he did it. Something was just drawing him there.

"Stiles, no!" He heard Derek shout.

Before he knew it, he had stepped into the portal. Something rushed through his body as he walked out the other end.

"What the hell where you thinking!" Derek snarled, pulling him to face him.

The pack had gone after him. They were all now in this mysterious new world.

Stiles ignored Derek, brushing him of who didn't have a good hold on him. Stiles attention was his surroundings, he breathed out in awe.

They were in some kind of city but it was unlike no other city Stiles had ever seen.

The buildings where massive sky scrapers that reminded him of New York but what was very unlike New York was that the Buildings all twisted unnaturally around, unlike anything the best Architecture could build. They were all a rich green with odd beautiful symbols drawn and calved into them.

The people in the city where dressed strangely as well. Most where in some sort of warrior gear, while others where in green cloaks with golden symbols etched in. They were all glancing suspiciously at the pack as they walked by as if _they_ were the weird ones.

Stiles noticed that a couple actually had dark marks on them, like tattoos, making a strange patten, some patterns where completely different from person to person, others where the exact same.

He then turned back and eyes widened as he watched their portal disappear? As if it had never been there, he only realised that the people that lived there where walking near the spot where their portal had been, then holding out their hand.

Stiles watched with fascination as they had a round thin tattoo on their hand, it glowed a light blue and another portal spun into existence but he could see through it and to his surprise it wasn't leading where they'd come out.

"The portal!" Issac said loudly, only just noticing like Stiles had, that it was gone.

Panic and shocked filled the werewolves eyes.

"We need to go, we don't belong here" Derek said shakily.

The alpha werewolf to Stiles shock actually looked... _scared_?

It was strange because the werewolves looked the most uncertain and uncomfortable, something Stiles had never really seen them as.

But he didn't feel whatever they were feeling, realistically he knew it should be freaking out but he felt calmer and more comfortable than he had in a long time.

"And how are we going to do that genius? If you haven't noticed, our only way back is gone" Stiles hissed.

Derek growled, his eyes flashing red but then-

"Hey, you!"

 _Shit_...

Suddenly three people were running towards them, they where wearing different coloured shirts that where tightly wrapped around their musclier bodies, their belts where all the same though, with round golden shields on the buckle.

Before Stiles knew it, his hands suddenly where clasped behind him. He gasped as something green circled his wrists, bringing them behind his back and close together, like hand cuffs.

The same thing was happening to the pack. Derek's eyes flashed red as he growled, baring his teeth, his beta's doing the same thing.

Stiles pulled back the impulse to roll his eyes.

Great Derek, this'll sure help us.

Growling at unknown people in a unknown world.

_That's sure to make them believe we're friendly and mean no harm right?_

The man in front pulled out his hand, something glowed along his arm, was it another tattoo? Stiles wondered.

But after it glowed Stiles let out a gasp as he was forced to his knees by an invisible force. The pack falling to their knees as well.

The three people with shields on their belts circled them.

They were surrounded.


	10. The Wolf Disease

 

 

The man in front stepped towards them, eyes narrowing, he looked at Derek coldly.

  
The women with the two men, also wearing the shield on her belt asked him "Should we take them to our Lord or the Grand Master?"

He eyed them then snorted, waving his hands dismissively "They're just mutts, our Lord can deal with them"

Then to Stiles surprise he looked at him curiously "Although it would be nice to know how he got there, his human"

The women gave him a questioning glance.

"Humans can't cross the portal, let alone see it" He explained to her.

"What are you taking about?!" Stiles snapped, he didn't like the way they were looking at him...

They glanced curiously at him but made no reaction to Stiles yelling at them.

"Come on, let's go" The man in front said, he walked up to Derek, who growled at him.

He sighed, then got behind him and grabbed Derek's hands, pushing him forward.

"Up! We're going to take you to see our Lord"

"You're Lord?" Derek growled, confused.

The women laughed "Aw, look at them, they have no idea where they are or what we are"

"They'll find out" The other man said coldly.

To Stiles surprise, with a wave of her hand his green energy like hand cuffed disappeared.

"Human, you go in front, the Alpha next, then his beta's" She said.

He did as he was told, noting that he was the only one aloud to walk without his handcuffs, the wolfs were thrown to their feet and told aggressively to walk in front of them, apart for the women who stood in front.

"Follow me" She said, calmly.

Stiles, seeing literal no choice followed her, the pack behind him, the two men behind the back.

"So you like cops or something?"

She looked at him confused, glancing at her colleague who had explained to her why it was odd a human was there. He nodded at her.

"Yes, it seems we are. Do your... cops, keep order and try keep the people safe?"

Stiles nodded at that.

"Then we are like them" She said, giving him a small smile.

As they walked Stiles did notice when Scott tried to ask something, he was told to shut up by one of the men but the women he was with seemed perfectly fine to answer his questions.

"Is there a reason why you're not treating me like shit, like them?" He asked, keeping the accusation out of his voice, giving a nod to the pack, not wanting to give away his relationship with them yet.

"You are human. Our ancestors used to be human, so you'll be okay. Our Lord might even be interested in you. But-"

She scowled.

"-Mutts can not become what we are, they are tainted as soon as they have been bitten. Their animalistic nature is...." She struggled to find the right word before saying, her expression twisting in disgust "Vile"

Stiles eyes widened and he tried to hide his cringe at her words.

Low growls echoed from behind at that, they'd been listening into their conversation but the women and men took no notice. 

"And what... are you exactly?" 

She smiled warmly at him, her eyes almost seemed to glow in the light before she replied "You have not guessed?" 

She spread her hands out wide, gesturing around her "What do you see?" 

"Buildings?" Stiles said, frowning. 

"No, what do you see?" 

Stiles looked, really looked. 

He watched as someone was cleaning windows from behind him, only problem was he was on the ground, his arm out stretched, the cleaning equipment floating in the air, doing it for him. 

He saw shops that where selling mystical items, with with one of the slogans BEST WAY TO CHANNEL YOUR ENERGY, COME AND BUY. 

Or... 

CLOAKS FOR SALE. 

Or... 

WANT TO FEEL LIKE AN ELITE? TRY OUR NEW RITUALS TODAY

He noticed a couple holdings hands and they had shopping with them, a folded up cloak and some books, the shopping was floating behind them, following them. 

"I see...magic" Stiles said, his voice trembling a little. 

It was strange to admit to himself. Supernatural? Okay but wasn't magic going a bit to far? 

"Technically the correct term is energy, we can harness it to our will but if you want to be informal, magic is fine" She told him politely, seeming to take pleasure from Stiles baffled and awed expression. 

They could do magic... 

But they all were so unlike the witches that captured him. No, they weren't part of that group. 

So they were... 

Stiles said quietly, shocked "You're all sorcerous" 

She beamed at him. 

"Sorcerous?!" Derek said, eyes widening. 

The sorceress turned to him as she walked, the warmth she'd used to address Stiles gone "Ah, so you have heard of us" 

"Fairy tales mostly. Or more like horror stories, you're not known for being very nice to werewolves or any other supernaturals that come from humans" 

One of the men laughed, it was bitter and disbelieving "Comes from? You and the rest that turn humans are a infection, that is all" 

"Wouldn't that make you an infection as well!" Erica hissed, glaring at him. 

They stopped suddenly, the sorcerous around them tensing then the one Erica had snapped back at, spun around and gripped her hair, yanking her to face him. 

"Let her go!" Scott shouted as Derek growled threateningly. 

"Shut up mutt!" The women snapped. 

The sorcerer who's grabbed Erica pulled her close, staring into her eyes, his eyes seemed to almost glow unnaturally as he hissed "Don't you dare address me like that, you're only a disease, thats what you are! Us? It comes from the genes, our biological make up, you either have the potential for becoming one of us or you don't. You, your kind infects humans to survive" 

Then he let her go harshly, glancing at the others, they carried on walking. 

"Thats not true, our alpha's a born wolf" Isaac growled, glaring at the guy who had handled Erica. 

" Yeah? And where do you think that his genes came from? Somewhere along the line his blood line was infected, thats how all born wolves come about" The women said coldly, glaring at Isaac. 

The other man said more calmly but an air of coldness "Do you know why some humans die from the bite? The humans that are healthy and fit?" 

Derek stiffened at this and Stiles winced, already knowing who he was thinking about. 

"You werewolves think usually its because they were not meant to be werewolves and they're too weak, quite the opposite actually. They had the potential in their blood to become one of us. We're still not sure what quite that is, something to do with our genes but whatever it is always reacts incredible badly to any supernatural venom that attempts to transform them" 

"Black blood" Stiles muttered. 

"Yes, its what their venom really looks like up when the body can't accept it because of our genes, with the body rejecting that... disease" He sneered. 

All the wolves glared at him. 

Stiles head was spinning, he knew what they were saying wasn't right but he'd...never looked at it that way before. He'd always seen the werewolf bite as gift, the unlucky the ones not accepting it, he would admit he had been jealous and often wondered if he'd made the right choice, not accepting Peters bite, especially how superior they seemed to him but it was strange and interesting these people had such a different outlook on it. 

He glanced at Derek, who was looking like he was itching to get his claws and teeth into them but his hands were still bound by the energy green handcuffs, no matter how he struggled he could not break free. 

They finally stopped walking, before Stiles could take in where they where the women turned to them. 

"Okay, we're here. Are you ready to meet our Lord?"


	11. Defile His Name

 

  
They stood in a long winding hall way, inside the lords huge house, more like mansion.

Like the sky scrapers it was a rich green, with hints of gold all over the place.

Stiles noticed a lot of people, who he assumed where servants wondering around, using their magic to clean or to click their fingers and suddenly anyone that came in wearing a cloak or coat or jacket vanished. Stiles wondered where they went too.

  
He glanced at the women, standing next to him. 

"If you don't mind me asking, who is the Lord?" 

The pack perked up, listening closely. 

As usual she spoke to him polightly, with no hint of malice or disgust, unlike how she spoke to the pack "The lord is who governs our district. There are seven lords in total, with seven districts. We are in the District of Mind" 

"Mind?" Stiles repeated, confused. 

She smiled at him in a way that she thought this answered all his questions. 

"What about The Grand Master, who you mentioned before?" He wondered. 

The women seemed to beam at that as she said "The Grand Master is everything to us, he governs over every district. He is...he is..." She seemed as if her awe of their Grand Master, as if it was to much for her, like she couldn't put into words how perfect he was. 

"A god basically, we worship him and in return he keeps order here and keeps the Silver Soul from leaking and consuming" One of the men said, speaking up. 

Stiles nodded, acting like he understood every word they were saying. 

Okay... 

Makes sense... 

_Yeah he did not understand that at all..._

"Sounds great" Erica muttered, sarcastically. 

The air seemed to turn to ice and all the sorcerous turned their gaze on her. Stiles found himself taking a step backwards, their eyes were glowing. 

One of the men stepped forward, his arm coming up, Stiles saw tattoos glowing, ready to be realised. 

"You dare insult him in front of us!" 

The rage was clear in all their faces. 

Something like dread squirmed in Stiles stomach as he watched the hand come up but then... 

"His ready for you!" A voice called with authority on the other side of the door.

Their eyes stopped glowing and the chill in the air vanished, just like that. 

The door creaked open. 

The two men went in first, glaring at the wolves as they did so, especially Erica. The women stepped back, waiting for the pack to go in, Stiles staying behind with her but as Erica passed the sorceress grabbed her by the neck. 

Erica choked, turning white. 

Stiles stepped back, completely shocked at her strength. He had figured it was only their abilities to use magic that was supernatural, the way her hands crushed into Erica's wind pipe, clearly showed him that wasn't true. 

"You are lucky to be alive right now, dirty his name again with your tongue, even a hint! I will make sure you face a worse punishment than death, mutt" 

She let Erica go, who stumbled into the room, eyes wide with fear. 

She turned to Stiles, who tried not to gulp. 

Instead she gave him a warm, winning smile as if that scene with Erica never happened"Come on then, my Lord is waiting" 

Stiles blinked, startled then followed her into the room. 

Rule number one of this world, Stiles thought, never it seems insult the Grand Master, whoever that was. 

They were in the room and Stiles tried not to gape at what was before him. 

They were in a huge room, laced with silver and gold, pattens of swirls and writing Stiles could not understand decorated the walls. There was a small ball of magic, or energy Stiles corrected himself that was hanging up above them, casting light on the figure standing before them. 

His cloak was completely black, as was his hair, his back was turned to them. 

He seemed to be speaking to someone in a low voice, who was wearing a cloak Stiles recognised from seeing out side, green with golden pattens and symbols etched in. 

The person with the green cloak then quickly rushed away and the Lord turned to face them.


	12. My Human

 

  
He was tan and Stiles noticed without even trying his eyes seemed to shine. They were a light blue but unnaturally bright. He had long thick tattoo like marks going up his arms and underneath his cloak which seemed to resemble silk. Stiles swore he even saw a mark on his skin that was shaped like a book.

  
His features were sharp as he turned to face them, glancing at each of them. The three sorcerous stepped forward, then all bending down on one knee, bowing before him. 

"My Lord"  One of the men said. 

"Ah, Harthorn, Taren and Carlie, how are the Mind Core treating you" 

"Very good my Lord, we have some trespassers we want to assess, they are from the human world but only one is it seems human, the rest-" The sorcerer lip curled in disgust "-are mutts who clearly do not know their place" 

"The She-wolf even insulted the Grand Master" The sorceress spoke up angrily, who Stiles assumed was Carlie. 

The Lords eyes seemed to change, their brightness cooling down and all they could feel and see was an icy look in his eyes. 

"Did she now..." He said, his words sounding like acid. 

"Carlie, is there a reason you haven't killed them on the spot for that? Or should I do the honours?" 

"My Lord" The women replied, ah so that was Carlie Stiles thought. 

"I did not because they seemed attached to the human in someway" 

"Attached?" 

"They have a pack bond with him sir, it is weak but it is there" 

"Interesting" 

Stiles couldn't believe it, how did they know about that and where they saying that they would have killed the pack before now if he wasn't here? 

The lord turned his icy blue eyes on Stiles, who couldn't quite meet his gaze, he just couldn't, it didn't feel right to look at him directly. 

"Ah, I see the human does have manners, how did he get here?" 

Stiles pretended he knew what that meant. 

One of the sorcerous, Harthorn or Taren, Stiles wasn't sure,  spoke up, his voice uncertain  "We are...not sure my Lord, it seems he came here the way the wolves did but that would be impossible unless..."

The Lord eyes narrowed slightly, as he looked at them, then looked back to Stiles, looking much more interested than before. 

"Unless..." He repeated. 

Then his smile twisted into a cruel one as he turned his gaze on the pack but asking Carlie, though not looking at her "Their is a pack bond between them you say? Your energy tells you this?" 

"Yes my Lord" She said, still down on one knee. 

"They trespassed and insulted our Grand Master?" 

"Yes my Lord" 

"Then I see the perfect punishment"

He looked at Derek. 

"You are the Alpha, are you not?" 

"Yes" Derek said through gritted teeth but didn't even growl, maybe he sensed as well that this being in front of them was not to be messed with you. 

"You know about pack bonds?" 

"Yes" 

"And do you know how to break them?"

Derek's eyes widened, his breathing hitched but he still said though lowly and angrily "Yes" 

"Good mutt" 

He turned to Stiles and his eyes seemed to start to glow again as he said "I will find out if he has what it takes, I could do with a new servant" 

Stiles didn't understand what was happening but knew whatever it was, wasn't good. 

Derek let out a ferocious growl at that. 

"Derek, whats going on?" Scott asked, just as confused as Stiles. 

He didn't reply. 

"I will tell you what is going on Wolf. I am banishing your kind, you can never come back, however as punishment for your deeds, your Alpha here must break the pack bond with your human once you are home. He won't feel it that much but you? The wolves instincts take pack bonding most seriously, it'll be one of the most painful experiences in your life little wolf" 

Stiles mind was reeling... 

So, even after everything Derek had done and the pack has said to him, he'd still been pack? But then hadn't that beta from the rival pack mentioned something about the pack bond? But if they could feel him in their pack bond, why had they treated him like that?

"I can't break it with him in close proximity to me" Derek growled, eyes flashing. 

The Lord took some closer steps, until the wolf and the Lord where face to face, he was taller than Derek.

He replied coldly, smiling. 

"Oh, I know, thats why Wolf. Your human, will soon be my human and he will be staying here"


	13. Abandoned

 

  
Stiles expected a lot of things in that moment. He expected there to be an uproar from the pack. He expected Derek to disagree, vowing to not leave him here, he at least expected Scott to speak up, Scott, who he'd been friends with since being a little kid but what did happen was quite the opposite. 

At first there was silence with Derek's gaze flickering back to him then the Lord, then back again but after that... He bowed his head. 

"Very well" Derek said. 

Stiles eyes widened, his body tensing. 

He looked to Scott, at least thinking there'd be an outburst with his disagreeing with Derek but there was _nothing_...Scott didn't meet his eyes. 

Boyd, Erica and Isaac seemed relieved. 

_They seemed thankful to get rid of him._

"Derek-" Stiles said, not bothering to hide the pain in his voice. They were just going to leave him there, to be the man-to be the mans slave?!

"Its the logical thing to do, they'll kill us if we don't leave you here, we've already offended their ruler, which it seems the punishment for that is death. We got of lightly" He said, his voice leaving no emotion. 

" _But_ -!" Stiles said, desperately. 

Derek's eyes flashed red as he growled at Stiles "Didn't you promise not to question me ever again?!" 

Stiles was in shock, he glanced at everyone in the room, there was no help. 

No... 

 _No_!

This couldn't be happening. 

All he could manage was a weak protest, his voice barely carrying it "But-but what about my dad?" 

"Do not worry, we have ways for you to contact him without you needing to leave this realm" Carlie said, kindly. 

But he didn't want to contact him, he wanted to be there for him. 

He wanted to look at his fathers face one more time. 

He wanted to be there to protect and care for him when he grow to old to it himself. 

All this buzzed through his mind but for some reason he could not say it out-loud, like his mouth was made of led. 

Maybe he was to scared or maybe saying that out loud would somehow stop his mind from coming up with explanations to what was happening, that he was dreaming, he was having a nightmare because he told himself, nothing so horrible could happen in reality. 

Because Scott and Derek wouldn't just leave him _like this._

Especially Scott. 

He couldn't move, couldn't think. 

The Lord turned to the sorcerous "Get them out of my sight" 

As Stiles watched, frozen as the pack were dragged away.

He watched as they _left_ him. 

_As they abandoned him._

He was left alone with the Lord. 

"Get on your knees human" The Lord said, calmly. 

Stiles did so, to shocked about what had just happened to argue. 

"What is your name?" 

"Stiles" 

The Lord's eyes narrowed as he said "That is not your name, names are powerful things here, tell me your name, your real one"

Stiles eyes widened a little at that, he gulped and said shakily "Its a nick name, no one can really pronounce my real name very well" 

"I can assure you, I will be fine, now what is your name?" 

"Mieczyslaw" Stiles mumbled, throughout this, he had not one looked the Lord directly in the eyes, it was more instinct, which was odd. 

His mind still thinking back to how the pack had just left him like that. 

No, goodbye. 

No second look. 

Maybe it was true, maybe Erica was right and all he really did for them was get in the way... 

Now the Lord stepped closer to Stiles, his hand went out, touching his chin, lifting Stile head up, to look at him directly, and see really how bright his eyes where first hand. They were beautiful but at the same time Stiles knew they could probably become as deadly as shards of ice if need be. 

"Now Mieczyslaw-" 

The name rolled of his tong easily and there was a strange warmth and friendliness that had not been there before. 

"-You belong to me, let us together find out if you have the potential to become one of us. My servants must all be sorcerers after all, they're not that useful to me other wise"

Wait..

WHAT?

With that... 

Stiles thought any moment, he would faint.


	14. You Won't Say No

 

"I-I don't understand" Stiles said shakily.

The Lord, looked at him waiting for him to speak more.

"You're going to make me one of you? I don't-"

"Mieczyslaw, do you know how our ancestors came to be?"

Stiles shook his head.

"They drank from the Silver Soul, once they did, they became sorcerers with incredibly power and they found this power was past on through generation. However only certain humans with the right genes, the right biological make up could drink from the Silver Soul and become sorcerous. Through the years we have found apart from the Silver Soul, there are two ways to bring out the energy in you for you to become a Sorcerer. Both are still quite difficult"

"Those two ways are?" Stiles asked, suddenly feeling wary.

"Bringing to your limits, physically, mentally and emotionally. The Grand Master can also do this to, it is much quicker but far more painful"

Stiles gulped.

"That sounds an _awful_ lot like torchere"

The Lord shrugged, his blue eyes piercing Stiles with intensity.

"Some say it is"

"So the Silver Soul isn't an option then..." Stiles hedged.

The Lord looked at him sharply then said rather bluntly "With the Silver Soul, if you do not have what it takes to become a Sorcerer it will kill you, slowly and painfully. Today only Sorcerous who are to become Elites can to drink from it once, Lords like myself can drink twice. The Grand Master only once but that is all someone like them will need"

"Okay" Stiles shuddered thinking about him dying painfully.

"So The Grand Master then?"

The Lord smiled but it was more of a smirk "Mieczyslaw, you are under the wrong impression you have a choice how you become a sorcerer. I'm sure you will, because no human without the potential to become one of us should be able to get through our portal, let alone find it and see it but the Silver Soul is to big a risk, the other two won't kill you, however I do not want to waist the Grand Masters time with this"

So slow torchere it is then, _oh great._

Stiles tried to hide his fear, knowing better than to anger him, he asked carefully "Everyone keeps on mentioning the Grand Master, who is he?"

"Our ruler but who is he really? No one is that sure but we know he was meant to rule, he was chosen for it"

"How do you not know who he is?" Stiles asked, eyes wide.

"He has lived for thousands and thousands of years, and his face is always cast in shadow under his cloak. Their may be someone out there who has seen his face but not I"

There was a silence then Stiles finally said, heart beating rapidly "And-and if I say no, I want to go home?"

The Lord looked at him and said like it was the simplest thing in the world "You will not say no Mieczyslaw, do you know why this is?"

Stiles swallowed, shaking his head, expecting some kind of threat but that isn't what he got.

The powerful sorcerer stepped closer to him as he spoke, his voice swimming  with authority and power, that could be heard all around the room and seemed to echo.

"You won't say no because you're pack for so long have put you down, making you feel weak and worthless, you would give anything to show them other wise, especially with how they left you just now. They _abandoned_ you Mieczyslaw, you are hurt but what you have not acknowledged yet is your anger. You have the chance to finally grow and become someone they would not push around, someone they could even fear, someone they would look up to. They let you go so easily just now, so...shouldn't it be _your turn_ to return the favour?"

As Stiles listened to him, he felt his eyes start to blur, but his hands curled into fists.

And for the first time he truly hated this Lord.

But not because he was keeping him as a servant or separated him from the pack, his dad.

He hated him because everything the Lord had just said...?

_Was true._

 


	15. Days: The Start

 

  
Stiles was taken to a basement, where he would spend his time until they woke up the potential with him and release the energy inside his blood that would transform him into a sorcerer, apparently. The basement was inclosed and small. The lord, Stiles was still unsure of his real name actually told him he was sorry but things were going to get very difficult from now on. 

This hadn't been difficult before, Stiles wanted to argue but he bit his tongue. 

He was given food through a flap in the door and cut of from other interaction for days or maybe weeks, Stiles wasn't sure. He did notice the food wasn't that appetising, it wasn't tasteful and only meant for making sure he was healthy enough in body for the process. 

But he did discover there was another really surprising reason that no one could really cook properly. 

After eaten his 12th , or was it 9th meal in there hands Stiles was almost ill, the texture and taste just completely through him of and made him feel sick. 

"What is it with you and crappy food!" He snapped, unable to hold it back anymore, glaring at the Sorcerer standing at his door, she must be some kind of guard, he thought. She had stayed silent throughout his days there, he hadn't expected her to answer but she did. 

"Is the food not to your satisfaction?" She asked. 

He stared at her in disbelief, through the barred window on the door. 

She must have caught his disbelief and she then chuckled? 

"I'm am sorry, this must be really strange for you. We're not used to cooking organic matter, we don't need it" 

Stiles gaped at her. 

"Food and water fuels the human body but we do not need it as we are fuelled entirely by our energy" 

"So-so you don't eat?" Stiles asked, baffled. 

Okay maybe being a sorcerer was a _terrible_ idea and- 

"We can, if we want but we do not need it" She said. 

Stiles let out a breath at that, okay no swearing of food for life, good. 

She said gently "You may have been taken away from your home but this is just for the process to try and trigger your potential, you are not a prisoner here Mieczyslaw" 

From them on they talked a lot through the door. 

Her name was Fritz, she was a servant to the Lord of Mind, she wore a green cloak with gold symbols on them. All servants bared this garb she told him and most of the sorcerer population were servants to Elites or the Lords. 

He would not be alone. 

If you were not an Elite or a Lord you were expected to be a servant. High ranking servants could have other jobs, like for example the Mind Core, where Carlie had been from, who were like the police in his world, for the Mind District.

Stiles thinks he can understand that. 

As they talked and the days dragged on, one day Stiles asked her, frowning "Theres a lot I don't understand still but most of all I don't understand how you follow the rules of someone you've never seen his face? No offence" He added quickly, knowing how they could get about the Grand Master. 

She nodded, brushing her short blonde hair out the way as she said "We live for around a thousand years" 

Stiles tried not to gape openly at that. 

"Our Lords live for a couple more, maybe three thousand? Our Grand Master however? He lives for many many thousands, some say as he never shows his face now, its simply been lost to time, after all no one here now, and our older generation was not around when he was chosen for the throne.  It was so long ago, no has remembered or been told. Many of us believe that the reason is his face is never revealed is to protect his identity, we can tell many things from other peoples face, especially their eyes. You can see the light of his eyes but you won't be able to look into them" 

Stiles eyes widened, his hands went to his face, remembering the way the Lord of Mind brought his face up to look at him directly in the eyes. 

"Its why its bad manners to look at an Elite, Lord or the Grand Master in the eyes before they say. You can actually get punished extremely for trying to look into the Grand Masters eyes without his permission" 

Stiles frowned, thinking back to his encounter with the lord. 

"He said I had good manners...he was pleased I wasn't looking him in the eyes?" 

He winced, thinking about what he must have thought of his-the pack, the way they glared at him, challenged the Lord. No wonder he banished them, if looking into the high ranking sorcerous eyes was such a big no no here. 

Then he remembered the way the Lord of Mind seemed to be able to put into words what he was feeling and how he could tell Stiles wasn't really telling the truth about his name, suddenly it seemed to make a lot more sense. 

He went to sleep thinking this over, wondering what else sorcerous could tell by looking into someones eyes, it was a scary thought.

Then the day came... 

The door opened and Fritz stepped into his cell or basement, he wasn't sure what to call it.

"The Lord has told me, its time" She said softly. 

Before he could ask her what she was talking about, Fritz put her hand out, a tattoo that curled along her arm like a snake, glowed. 

She had told him before they were called ruins and they channeled their magic or energy when using their abilities for different things, helping to control and direct the power.

Before he could react she touched his temple, her ruin glowing. 

Stiles couldn't stop himself. 

A direct shrill of pain was retched at inside his head. 

Then everything went black... 

Stiles woke up, in strange red coloured world, with nothing there apart from the floor beneath his feet and Fritz standing next to him. 

Her eyes were suddenly cold and non emotional. 

"This is how we will push your body, your emotions and mentality to the limit. You've grown to like me through the week we've been together yes? The Lord has deemed that your new attachment to me will help. I am not actually a guard but I'm a well versed in how the human body and sorcerer body works, how to cause pain and inflict the most damage when necessary" 

Stiles stared, his body trembled. 

"You...you _torture_ people" Stiles said, shakily, eyes widening. 

She nodded then said her voice clipped "We are in a different reality right now. An out of body experience you could say, your real body is back in the basement, unconscious. This reality is attached to your body, mind and soul, any damage I do in here will damage these specific areas within your real body, this is how we will bring out the energy within you"

"You wanted me to interact with you, for me to be the one to start up a conversation, that way I'd feel like it was my idea and feel safe with you, only to have it thrown back in my face" Stiles spat, suddenly a wave of rage running through him. 

Fritz nodded, she shrugged as she said "Smart, yes. You are feeling betrayed right now? That is good, what me being there was meant for. Betrayal is emotional pain after all" 

Suddenly her hands spread wide and she opened her fingers like she was grabbing something, then literal sparks shot out of her fingers, they melded together creating a spitting fiery rope, that seemed a little elasticated the way she stretched it with her hands. 

Stiles only recognised with horror what it really was when she through it towards him.

"If it means anything to you I do like you, our talks where fun. But this is for your own good" 

She suddenly smacked the energy down on the ground with a sharp CRACK, then lassoed it towards him. 

The fiery sparking rope, made out of her magic.... _was a whip._


	16. Weeks: Physical

 

  
Stiles had no way out, he tried to move out the way but found he couldn't. The whip came flying down. It hit him square in the back with a loud CRACK. The pain was nothing like Stiles had ever experienced before, it was so sharp, digging it deep but so quick. He didn't even have time to scream. 

Then out of nowhere a foot came down smacking his face sideways, he couldn't stop himself from falling to the ground, the right side of his face burning. 

"Aren't you going to face me? Come on get up!" Fritz snapped, suddenly in his face, gripping his hair and using it to _drag_ him to his feet. 

Before he had any time to react, the whip came cracking back down, it didn't miss its target, _his face._

Stiles knew he'd never be able to put into the words the pain that had overwhelmed him then, he couldn't stop himself. He yelled out in agony, as blood ran down his face, like tears but not from his eyes. 

"Relax Mieczyslaw, you'll be able to heal yourself perfectly from this, once you are one of us" 

 _Thats not why I'm screaming_ Stiles wanted to shout but he was in to much agony to do so. 

She raised her hand, a different ruin that was on her hand glowed red then it stopped, as soon as it did, without his doing, his own body was not his to control. It twisted in a unnatural angle, arms being pulled behind his back then _twisting_  until if they went any further he knew they would break. 

His legs collapsed under him and his mouth open in a silent scream. 

Stiles wanted to beg, to plead for her to stop but nothing came from his mouth, he couldn't force the words into his mouth, as if they were trapped inside his body, raging to get out. 

Fritz was then by his side, grabbing on to his wrist, the same ruin glowed but this time a reddish blue. He watched in horror as his own skin under her finger tips reflected the mark, before it vanished, as if absorbed. 

Before he could ask what she did, the sorceress grabbed him by the hair then pulled his head down, he didn't know how it happened but suddenly he could not see but he could feel water where his face was, he coughed and spluttered, trying not to breath it in. He could still feel Fritz fingers there. 

_Was she trying to drown him?!_

Somehow in this agonised state Stiles managed to connect that the ruin that had shined blueish red must have something to do with what was going on now. 

Then everything changed. 

He was back in the basement, on the floor, choking and coughing. 

"Mmmm, nothing so far, I'll see you tomorrow" Fritz said, she was standing next to him then she walked away, closing the door behind her. 

Stiles stared after her then looked down at himself, there was blood dripping down from somewhere, he felt his back and his face, to his terror he could feel the opened wounds, deep and bloody. 

His arms ached especially, including his face.

But he also felt wet? Stiles felt his hair, shocked to realise that it was wet, like someone had dunged his head in a bucket of cold water, he shivered, feeling cold water trickle down his body. 

To Stiles horror he also found out, he could not sleep for more than two hours every day, after two hours he was woken by an image of Fritz dunking his head in water, it could have been a nasty day dream but every time he woke up he was freezing and wet, as if it had actually happened. 

But that wasn't the worst of it.... 

Every day Fritz would come.

And everyday she would torture him in the different reality. 

His food also changed, it did taste better but the amount they'd give him lessoned, often leaving him hungry. 

Stiles felt like he couldn't _cope_.

His wounds to his surprise despite being left open never got infected, never lost to much blood and despite the feel of water waking him every night and used to torture him, he never got ill from it. Stiles figured it must have something to do with the sorcerous world and Fritz had told him it also had to do with the energy or magic that often filled the air. 

He was always hungry. 

Barely slept. 

And every day he would find himself with new raw open bloody wounds from the agonising torture. 

Stiles had decided... 

_This must be hell._


	17. Months: Emotional

 

  
Some of the wounds had started to scar over, Stiles could feel the one on his face start to dry up and crinkle, he knew he probably looked hideous, under weight with scar after scar and fresh wounds. Sometimes it felt like he had difficulty breathing. 

He had started to feel something hollow inside him, something was emptied out until nothing resided in it. All he really knew was pain, barely paying attention to what was going on anymore.  So when Fritz spoke to him he didn't register it at first.

"Hey! You listening to me!" She snapped, clicking her fingers in front of his face. 

Stiles eyes focused more, looking at her, breathing hard. 

"As I said before, we're going to be using a different tactic today, though don't worry, everything else will still be the same" 

Before he could respond Fritz hand came out from nowhere, pressing one of her fingers on his temples hard. There was a painful tug in his mind.

He couldn't stop himself as he fell into unconscious and something pressing in his mind. 

From then on the torture was completely different, he was in the same red reality but with something tugging at his mind, his stomach twisting. Fritz wasn't there. 

"This is interesting, you really do have a lot of emotions bottled up inside you, don't you?"

Stiles eyes widened, he could hear her, in his head.

"What do you want to try first Mieczyslaw? How about... _this one?"_

Then before he could even think what that meant, his heart started to ache, his stomach sinking and insides _twisting_. His eyes tearing up. Stiles didn't understand why he suddenly felt like this but he couldn't stop the tears then soon the racking sobs that took hold of his body. He could barely breath, his chest to tight. 

Before his blurry vision Fritz appeared out of no where in front of him. 

"Wow, you have got a lot of grief in that head of yours, who's it for I wonder?" 

 _Grief_... 

_Thats what this was..._

Why his heart felt like it was desperately missing someone, yearning for their touch, calling out to someone who was no longer there. 

Stiles knew who it was, knew where the grief was from, he'd just been a kid back then. He hadn't really understood. But he knew now. 

It was grief from her bed in hospital and her bed in the coffin. 

 _Mother_.... 

Fritz whip came out again then, saying something along the lines of getting back to business. And thats what it was like from now on. 

Before the physical torture began Fritz could go into his head and bring out an emotion, that would overwhelm him, then the physical torture started. 

Physical and emotional. 

Sometimes she brought out rage, other times loneliness but it was mostly grief and helplessness, venerability. 

Then she'd leave him for the day, always coming back the next day. She'd leave him with that emotion and it be up to him to grapple with it and push it back from where she got it from. Now he was not only hurting all over but hurting inside as well, emotionally drained. 

Stiles didn't know how much more of this he could take. 

Was becoming one of them really _worth_ this?

He kept on telling himself it would end soon but it never seemed to, he wasn't even sure how long it had been since the pack had left him here, which only fuelled his rage at them abandoning him to this-  _this_ _torture_.

His lowest point came in his thoughts, where he wished he was dead, _to stop the pain_ but he knew the sorcerers wouldn't allow that. Then to his surprise Stiles had realised he'd _meant_ it. He'd wished he was dead many times in his life but he'd never actually meant it... _until now_. 

He'd cried himself to sleep that night, only to be woken up two hours later, soaking wet water trickling down his face. 

_When would this end?_


	18. Six Months: The Mind

 

  
Stiles could barley stand up on his own when Fritz introduced something new to the torture. With a ruin around her neck she could create illusions and hallucinations. The next time he was in the red reality he was faced to face with someone who'd betrayed him, someone who sent a deep set rage hum through his body. 

  
 _Scott_... 

Logically Stiles knew it wasn't Scot, that Fritz was creating him, using Stiles own mind but emotionally he could not deal with this right now. 

"How are you Stiles?" The hallucination of Scott asked, mockingly.

At the sound of his voice, the rage suddenly gave way inside Stiles to a mind numbing sadness and helplessness.

"You-you left me here" Stiles said, choked up, voice cracking. 

"Why wouldn't I? Like Erica said, you always got in the way" 

Stiles knew it was just Fritz digging into his mind, finding things to use against him, unravel him but he couldn't _fight_ this any more. Couldn't get his mind to fight back and tell himself, this didn't matter because this wasn't Scott. 

But maybe knowing logically this wasn't Scott, made it easier to speak. 

"I thought I was your _best_ _friend_ , I knew I didn't mean as much to you as I used to but-but" Stiles held back a sob "I don't _understand_ , why you wouldn't even stand up for me" 

 _I_ _don't_ _understand_.

What did he do wrong? For Scott to just-just leave him here, with no protests? Nothing. 

"You didn't even say goodbye" Stiles whimpered, head down. 

Another voice. 

"Why would we say goodbye to you?" 

His head snapped up, locking eyes with a different hallucination. 

 _Derek_.

Rage again but this time...it stayed. 

He couldn't control himself. 

" _THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!_ " He hollered   

He still remembered Derek's exact words when he agreed to leave him. He had thought that maybe Derek cared, not as much as Scott but enough to at _least disagree._ He had the pack bond with them, he was pack, no matter what they said, didn't Derek have a right to refuse to let a pack member be taken? But then he probably wasn't pack anymore, Derek had probably broken the pack bond by now.

 _"I hope it hurt_!" Stiles hissed. 

The Lord had said it would be the most painful thing the pack would experience. Stiles hoped viciously that was true. He hoped they _suffered_ for it, he hoped they'd at least experienced some of the pain he'd been going through.  

_He imagined the pack screaming in agony, **every single** one as the pack bond to him was broken, especially, Erica, Derek and Scott. _

They _deserved_ it.

His panting breaths that had been for exhaustion still raging in his body but also his anger slowly turned into gasps, his heart thudding harder than usual in his chest. His body seemed to be straining more than usual today. 

"Times up" Derek said but then sounding like Fritz voice. 

Then he felt again like his head was being forced underwater, before gasping as the proper reality came back around him, before he could really think it was strange because he hadn't been tortured afterwards, which he'd been expecting, he was face to face with someone he hadn't seen in a long time. 

The Lord of Mind! 

Stiles felt the same compulsion to look away from his eyes but he angrily stared directly into the Lords icy blue eyes, who's narrowed slightly at that, something cold flaring in them. 

"My Lord" Fritz said, apologetically, on her knees, bowing but looking uncomfortable at the disrespect Stiles was showing. 

Despite the coldness the Lord still said "Relax Fritz, the humans been to hell and back. I'm sure we can accept this behaviour for now. It has been six months with your torture after all" 

Stiles felt like he was choking. 

 _It had been six months?_  

The Lord crouched down to look directly in Stiles eyes, who was on all fours, to exhausted to try and stand up yet.

"Mieczyslaw, it seems you are quite a hard one to break. Usually when someone breaks their energy is easier to draw out" 

He haven't broken yet? 

That was news to Stiles, _he felt broken._

He thought he'd broken a long time ago.

 "I wish I could do more but Fritz told me your body is close to shutting down."

  
Shutting down...? 

Stiles didn't at first register what this meant and then... 

 _Dying_.

 _He means I'm close to dying_.

It almost felt like a relief, either way it felt like this would soon be over. 

"So as I am still sure you will be useful to me, I suppose the Grand Master must be informed. I didn't want to waist his time with you, his really to important for this kind of thing but it seems you have left me no choice" 

  
Confusion could be seen clearly in Stiles eyes.

Fritz explained happily and suddenly sounding warm "You're going to see the Grand Master, Mieczyslaw! Isn't that exciting?! It seems we have failed so far to bring forth your energy but if you do have the potential, our master will know and he will bring it out!"

  
Stiles recalls shakily, his memory waining, he remembered them saying that it was much, much quicker but also... 

 His voice used to _screaming_ , was dry, hoarse and stammering "Didn't- didn't someone say that b-be more p-painful?"

Fritz and The Lord of Mind didn't reply.


	19. The Grand Master

 

  
Before they left for the Grand Master's district Stiles was cleaned up, he needed to look presentable for the Grand Master. Fritz healed any open wounds that would not scar, telling him than the ones that were scars or would be scars only he could heal them himself if he became a sorcerer. 

  
Then before he knew it he was standing with the Lord of Mind, in the room where the pack had left him. It had been so long since he'd been here, his stomach twisted uncomfortably. A slight spark of rage racing through his body, his hand curling into fists. 

_If this works I won't be human any more, I won't be someone they can look down on ever again._

The Lord of Mind raised his hand, a ruin sparking a blue colour wrapped around his hand. Then there where some sparks in the air and Stiles watched amazed as a portal sprung to life. 

"The Soul District is quite far away, you didn't think I'd be walking all the way there did you?" The Lord said because of the look of surprise on Stiles expression. 

The Soul District, like this was the Mind District. 

Stiles wondered what the other Districts were called. The Grand Master and the Lord of Soul must reside there. 

He beckoned Stiles to follow him

Knowing he had no choice and glad Fritz wasn't coming with them he followed after the Lord, a strange feeling going through him as he crossed into the portal. They were in a similar corridor that the Lord of Mind had, apart from this one was bigger and grander, the doors three times their size. 

Then... 

" _ **Come in**_ " 

Now this would be totally okay and good if this didn't completely make Stiles forget all the pain he was in, not only because there was something out worldly powerful about this voice but it was said in his head. 

The Lord of Mind smiled, like this was completely normal and fully faced the doors. The huge doors that dwarfed both of them slowly opened, welcoming them inside. 

Stiles stepped inside, glancing around the room, trying not to stumble, his legs were not used to walking around a lot yet, they were used to collapsing on him in pain though, so he had to focus a lot not to do just that. 

The room was decorated with silver, silver everywhere, it was also a lot darker room than the Lord of Mind and the way it was structured almost gave it this gothic haunting feel but also it spoke of power and wealth. 

Stiles slowly turned, to face the Grand Master for the first time. 

He tensed at what he saw then before he knew what he was doing, his legs where collapsing on him, he fell to his knees with a gasp but the endless torture he had endured was not the reason for this... He needed to get down on his knees, he needed to show respect and he needed to not look directly into the glowing light of the Grand Masters eyes. 

It was pure instinct and control. Someone with this much power must be respected, no matter what. 

The Grand Master's cloak was a pure white, covering every inch of his body, apart from his finger tips. His cloaks hood was tipped over his eyes, a casting shadow over them that no one could see them. The thing is the shadow was not natural as it reached over his whole face, when it shouldn't. It hid his face completely from view, the only thing visible about his face was the glow of his eyes, the glow was a bright green, it glowed so much it actually hid his actual eyes from view.

And there was another thing was quite noticeable... 

The Grand Master was twice their size, sitting on an equally sized throne. The throne was black, with sharp edges and carvings of ruins laced the the throne, despite its darkness, the way it was designed it looked quite elegant and detailed but at the same time spoke of power, its design and fitting seemed matched with no one but the Grand Master has the right to be here. 

Stiles noticed, just like him The Lord was down on his knees. He even looked...a little pale, like he to was feeling the waves of strength and power from the being in front of them.

Then there was that voice again but this time spoke out loud. It almost sent shivers down Stiles spine and made him feel small, that someone like him was not worthy of looking at the Grand Master, let alone hear him talk. The power in the voice was pure and thick. 

" _ **Lord of Mind, it had been a long time since you have graced my home with your presence, you have my permission to speak**_ "


	20. Soon You Shall Be Too

 

"My Master, I assume you know why we are here" 

" _ **I do"**_  

"Then you know-" 

The Grand Master's glowing light seemed to get thinner, if Stiles didn't know any better he'd say he was narrowing his eyes at the Lord of Mind, leaning forward in his throne. 

"I know instead of coming directly to me, you decide to torture this human for months on end, look at him, he can barely stand up right"

Usually being addressed like this Stiles would have a problem with, _he was in the room with them after all_ but...being addressed directly by the Grand Master almost felt like a privilege and he felt if he was talked to directly he'd fold into a puddle of goo. 

"I-I did not want to waist your time, Master" The Lord of a Mind said hurriedly. 

The Grand Master leaned back in his chair, something coming out his hood that almost sounded like a resigned sigh. 

" _ **How many times? If one of my subjects is in pain and you or the other lords are to incompetent to deal with it, I want them brought to me immediately!"**_

  
The room seemed to almost tremble as the Grand Master's powerful voice rose in volume near the end. 

The Lord of Mind definitely seemed to cower then and replied much more quietly "He is able become one of us then?"

" _ **Yes, he is able**_ " 

Stiles felt something like relief shudder through him and maybe something he hadn't felt in a long time, _hope_. 

The Grand Master asked tightly " _ **And is there another reason why Fritz was the one to tell you that he would not be able to cope with another session and plead with you to take him to me?!**_ "

  
This time the room did really shudder and the light wavered in the room.

Stiles eyes widened in shock, Fritz had been the one to tell the Lord of Mind that? He thought that had been the Lord's decision. She had... _pleaded_ for him to take him to the Grand Master? Stiles glanced at the Lord, still on his knees before the Grand Master, literally seemed to sweat drop at this... 

"I-" 

" _ **You did not treat the human this way when you first met him, what has changed?"**_

  
Stiles tensed a little at what this implied had the Lord of Mind known he'd needed to be seen by the Grand Master but only did it once Fritz had asked him to? They'd told him he wouldn't be able to make another session...if Fritz hadn't warned the Lord, would he be...? 

"Nothing has changed, I assure you Master" The Lord of Mind said hurriedly, a little to hurriedly in Stiles opinion. 

The Grand Master seemed to think so as well, all he responded with was a noise of agreement that in itself seemed skeptical. The noise made the whole room seem to hum. 

Then to Stiles shock the Grand Master began to move, he stepped from his throne with a grace Stiles knew not many people could ever accomplish. His feet stepping on the ground, sounded like giant booms, giant foot steps, the ground seemed to tremble with his foot steps. He came to a stand in front of them. 

Stiles realised shakily he made the Lord just look like a tiny child, he towered over them, like the worlds highest skyscraper and they were only houses built next to it, looking tiny compared to its greatness. 

The Grand Master slowly bent down, facing Stiles. 

Who's breathing hitched. 

Despite being so close the unnatural shadow was just as thick and Stiles still could not make out his face, only the glow of his eyes, which demanded Stiles to look away from, he fully turned his head away. 

" _ **Ah, manners is always good here little human but for this to work, you must ignore your instincts, and look into my eyes**_ " 

It was hard to do, everything screaming at him, he should show respect and whatever he did, _he should not_ look into that green glow. Finally he managed to turn his head back to the Grand Master then it took a couple of minutes before Stiles could steel himself and get himself to look into the green glow, of where the greatest most powerful sorcerer in the world's eyes should be. 

Once he stared directly into them he was _trapped_ , he could not look away. 

" _ **Are you ready Mieczyslaw? This will be the most pain you have experienced in your life but it will be over quickly"**_

  
Stiles body seemed to shudder without his will as he heard his name come from the Grand Master's hood. It seemed to echo around the room and through his body. The Grand Master was speaking directly to him, _it felt strange_ , like he wasn't worthy of being spoken to like this. 

"How-how did you know my name?" Stiles could only ask, taking a while for him to get that out of his mouth. 

" _ **I know everyones name here, they are my subjects after all and soon, you shall be too"**_

  
Then the green glow Stiles could see through the Grand Masters hood intensified so much it was hard to look at until suddenly the glow seemed to burst forth, overwhelming Stiles vision in a green light. 

Then before everything when black he heard someone screaming, only then to realise that it was _him_.


	21. Walking The Lonely Path

 

  
When he opened his eyes he was somewhere different completely. No that wasn't right, he could still feel his knees on the floor in the throne room and feel the heated gaze of the throne room, it must be like what Fritz did but to a higher degree. This wasn't a different reality either. This was...a familiar looking woods.

Stiles eyes widened then he started at...himself? 

No... 

He was looking into one of his memories? It was him and a younger Scott, out in the woods when _it_ happened.

They didn't see him, just stumbled right past him, Stiles could see himself joking with Scot, teasing him about lacrosse. This was before _everything_ happened. Then suddenly this all twisted, the memory twisting and reforming, next he was watching his younger self in his own room, on the phone. 

"You sure you can't come over?" 

Scott voice on the other end. 

"Oh yeah, you and Allison have a good time" 

Before Stiles could react the memory twisted, changing. Him in his bedroom again, on the phone, texting. 

Stiles couldn't stop himself from glancing at the text, his younger self was asking where Scott was, he'd promised to watch a movie with him tonight. Scott replied with a text of his own, saying sorry, it was pack business. 

Once again the memory changed. 

His memory self was on the phone in his room, talking to Scott on the other end. 

"There was a pack meeting tonight? Why didn't you tell me, I can-" 

Scotts voice replied with something. 

"Oh... well are you sure? I don't mind!" 

Stiles younger self sounding a little desperate suddenly, eager to not be a hinderance and to help, not to lose Scott, not to lose the pack. 

Scott replied with something, Stiles watched as his memory self's shoulders slumped and he seemed to grow smaller, body hunching in. 

His voice coming out weaker "Yeah, yeah okay, I'll stay here,  what did you want me to research?" 

The memory transformed, next he was stumbling into Scotts house were a pack meeting was being held, his memory self holding many books in his hand, looking eager. 

He almost ran into the room but Erica's leg tripped him up, the books sprawled all over the floor. 

Stiles younger self fell to the ground in an effort to pick them all up. 

"Its okay! I've got-"

"What is this!" Derek snapped, glaring at Stiles. 

"The research you wanted on Sirens? I stayed up all night, did you know that-" 

Derek waved his hands dismissively interrupting Stiles exited ramble "We don't need that any more, turns out it wasn't a siren, something else, you can take them away" 

"Oh...um...okay" Stiles said, eyes widening, he seemed to freeze, looking lost and suddenly very sad. 

_**"What happened to make you respond like this? This isn't how someone acts when some work they've done the other day doesn't mean anything"** _

The Grand Master's voice seemed to float inside his head. 

Stiles, the _real_   _current_  Stiles, standing there watching the scene unfold before him replied slowly "I lied, I'd-I'd been researching Sirens for two weeks flat, ever since Derek asked me, I was up all night, every night, working out the best way to defeat them would be, how they worked, the history behind them..." 

_**"You tried so hard for them, why?"** _

"I-I just wanted to be accepted into their pack, thats-thats where Scott was all the time so I thought I could be there to, maybe then..." 

He trailed of. 

"Maybe?" 

"Maybe then he'd remember our friendship, stop doing pack stuff that didn't include me, make more time for me" 

_Make sure I wasn't alone..._

Stiles could feel there where tears slowly leeching down his face, tears he couldn't control. 

Why these memories? Memories that made him feel so alone and worthless?

"Everything I did never seemed to be enough though" 

_Why wasn't it ever enough?_

_Why wasn't I good enough for them?_

_**"You will be soon Mieczyslaw and it will be them who is not good enough for you"** _

Before Stiles could really think about that or dare hope that it might come true, the scene shifted.

His memory self was much younger than before, coming home from school. 

"Dad" He called out, no one replied. 

Stiles memory self walked into the living room, Stiles followed him, gulping at what he saw. 

His father was staring of into the distance, a bottle in his hand, clearly drunk. 

His younger self who looked about twelve years old, took the bottle from his fathers hand. 

"I think you should go to bed dad" 

His father didn't pay any attention to him. His younger self seemed to nod to himself before walking into the kitchen and started to make dinner for them both. 

_**"You are angry, this makes you angry"** _

Stiles hands clenched into firsts, watching this.

"No shit!" Stiles snapped. 

"I was basically his _carer_ , every day he either had a hang over or was drunk, but I was so young back then, I thought he'd at least sober up for my sakes" 

**_"He did, didn't he?"_ **

" His okay _now_ ,  I shouldn't still be angry with him for this, so why am I still angry?!"  Stiles growled, hoping somehow the Grand Master could give him the answer. 

_**"You'll never be able to take those years back, its only natural"** _

  
There was a couple of old but new memories of him looking after his father. Either cooking his dinner or dressing him when he was to drunk to do it himself, another with his father drunk shouting at him, all Stiles younger self could do was cower and wait for it to be over. 

Stiles watched all these, a steady stream of tears running down his face. 

The Grand Master was right, this was the most _painful_ thing he'd experienced... 

Then slowly the memories of his father's neglect and alcoholism gave way to something _much_ _more_ _painful_. 

His memory self was around eight years old, getting out of the car, to the hospital. 

_**"This memory and three others are your most painful ones, what happened Mieczyslaw?"** _

As it seemed that the Grand Master could read his thoughts in this state of being, instead of saying it Stiles thought, his teeth biting together, it was the first time I visited her in hospital, when we'd been told... _she_ _wouldn't_ _be_ _coming_ _back_. 

Stiles watched them walk inside, his father holding his younger self's hand. 

The scene twisted again, and they where on the roof... 

His mother screaming how she thought he was going to kill her, his father trying to calm her down. 

_I've had enough_

"Stop this now, _please_ , whats the point of this?!" 

The Grand Master didn't reply. 

"Please, _I can't_ - _I_ _can't_ deal with this" 

The memory only twisted shape again and they were in a different memory... 

A just as haunting one, his memory self was on his knees, next to a black coffin, tears dripping down his eyes, holding back a sob. 

The real Stiles was in a similar state. 

"Please" He begged the Grand Master. 

_End this now..._

_**"Relax Mieczyslaw, there is only one more"** _

But Stiles knew which one it was, even before the memory started to transform to another. The time in his life where he'd felt the most helpless, the most lonely, the worst of everything. He'd rather see scenes of the pack leaving him and Scott pulling away from him, over and over again than _this_. 

"Stop it, _just_ _stop_!" 

_"You've been tortured physically, mentality and emotionally. However to call your energy out fully, to fully embrace your magic, it must be your emotions that your energy latches on too. Your str_ ** _ongest emotions and within your life time, I'm very sorry Mieczyslaw but your strongest emotions haven't been the most positive ones_** " 

_Then he was there..._

His memory self sitting next to his dying mother, all alone.  Stiles remembered his younger self wondering where his father was. He wanted his dad, _he had wanted his daddy_. They had said he'd be here soon but then where was he?! 

" _Daddy_ " 

His younger self sobbed, he couldn't be here on his own, couldn't comprehend what he knew was happening by himself.

He needed someone to assure him, to tell him it be _okay_. 

_But no one was there..._

His mothers eyes seemed to flutter open, focusing on the crying boy in front of her. 

Stiles watched his younger self tense a little, wincing away, as if accepting her to scream and have one of her episodes but there was nothing of the sort. 

"Mieczyslaw?" 

Stiles memory self eyes filled with hope, suddenly leaning in...

 " _Mommy_!" 

Her eyes seemed focused for the first time in a long time, she smiled warmly at him, her hand seemed to weakly come up, as if to try and touch his face but couldn't get the strength and fell back down. 

He grabbed her hand quickly, seeking remembrance and maybe comfort because thats what parents where supposed to do wasn't it? 

Comfort their crying, grief stricken kid, _even in death_. 

Her eyes slowly lost focus then she frowned and asked weakly "Whats wrong?" 

"I-I..." The eight year old boy couldn't get his words out. 

"Where are your parents? Why are you crying?" She asked kindly and sweetly. 

I-I..." The eight year old boy couldn't get his words out. 

"Where are your parents? Why are you crying?" She asked kindly and sweetly. 

Stiles couldn't turn away, _he couldn't look away_... 

His younger self eyes widened, frightened but not wanting to shock her back into any more aggressive episode, he found himself saying " _My_ _mothers_ _dying_ " 

Then he burst into tears. 

"Hey, hey, it'll be okay, wheres your father?" His mother asked, completely unaware this was her kid and she was speaking about her husband. 

"I don't know, _he-he was supposed to be here_ " 

He rested his head, near her shoulders, still crying, crying so much, his nose started to run. 

In that moment something shocking happened, his mother, only it seems seeing a desperate crying kid, wanting to comfort him, managed to get her thin arms around him, squeezing weakly but comfortingly. 

_It'll be okay_ , how about I stay with you until your father gets here? I'm sure you both can say goodbye your mother then" She soothed. 

He nodded shakily, pushing himself closer into her. 

So she stayed with him.... 

Occasionally soothing him and comforting him. 

" _Through it all she...had no idea I was her kid_ " Stiles said, barely getting his words out. 

Then slowly her embrace weakened and she sank back into the hospital bed. 

" _No, please, don't leave me_!" His memory self cried out, grabbing her hand in his. 

"Don't worry, I'm-I'm just really tired. You're father will probably be here soon, you won't get to say goodbye to her alone. It'll be okay, everything will be, you'll see" She managed to say, her eyes closing. 

She squeezed his tiny hand comfortingly and then....her breathing slowed and her hand fell, limp. 

His younger self _screamed_. 

"No, MOM! No! Please!" 

He was soon pushed away by nurses, who rushed in at the sound of the heart monitor, they knew she was dying, so they probably just wanted to remove the kid from her so they could follow the rules, and do what needs to be done when a patient dies. 

Later his younger self's screams and cries calm down, sitting in the waiting room. 

All he could muster was... " _Goodbye_ " 

_He was alone_

_**"Loneliness, that seems to be your strongest emotion, grief and loneliness. You've alway feared at being alone after that day haven't you? It wasn't self worth or helplessness, it was loneliness. Doing anything to not feel lonely, even putting up with your father's alcohol problem and the packs treatment of you, because no matter how bad it got...you could never bare to be alone"** _

Stiles realised at some point he'd gone down on his knees, his body shaking with sobs and tears. _Everything ached_. 

" _I can't-I can't_..." Was all he could manage out. 

_**"Do not despair, You're mothers love for you has not left this world...can't you feel it Mieczyslaw?"** _

There was an agonising pain that ran through Stiles body but then... 

Something else... 

A warmth.

It filled his body, his very cells, everything and _he remembered_...

_Her laughter._

She was playing with him when he was six, pretending she was an airplane, letting him chase her. 

_Her smiles._

She smiled at him as she embraced him in a hug after he'd woken up from a nightmare. 

_Her love._

Them playing together as a family, in the park, in the house, comforting him after he'd hurt himself and such a simple saying, something she said so often but no one ever really pays attention until after they're really gone. 

_"I love you"_

 


	22. A Sorcerer's Glow

 

  
Stiles eyes slowly opened, he blinked, squinting in the light. What he noticed first is he is not  in the throne room anymore. He is lying on a soft mattress, the bed was quite large, taking most of the room. There was a small wardrobe and a strange green bed side table. The room was dotted with things that where lime green, giving it a strange feel. 

  
There was also something in the air he'd never noticed before. His breathing was easier and the air around him seemed to hum and crackle with energy. 

How had he not noticed this before? 

But what else he noticed was even more shocking, he....felt _different_. _Very different_. Not only did his vision seem sharper but there was something warm underneath his skin, filling his whole body. Like someone had doused him in a warm bubbling shower but he didn't feel wet. 

Stiles slowly sat up, noticing with complete shock, that nothing hurt, there was no ache and no pain that he'd been used to shooting through his muscles whenever he moved. 

He glanced down. He could still see the scars but there was no rawness or redness on his skin anymore. He touched his face hesitantly then wincing when he felt it, the scar from his first torture session was still there. 

Slowly trying not to think back his memories that had been brought up by the Grand Master, he slowly got out of his bed. He was wearing a simple plain brown pants, though nothing else. 

Stiles noticed there was note on the strange bedside table. 

There was writing, an elegant hand writing that said: 

_You're usual duties, serving the Lord until two, Madam Rucia will instruct you. At two you will meet your Training Master._

Stiles first thought was wondering, how'd they know when he'd wake up? But in this world he guessed anything was a possibility. 

He also thought that maybe he should be more worried about who Madam Rucia and his Training Master was, whatever that meant? 

Then his heart jumped a little as he saw what was at the end of his bed... 

A green cloak was folded neatly at the end, with golden symbols sown deeply in, etched in. It seemed to shine strangely as if the very fabric was giving of an strange energy. 

Stiles recalled being told that these garbs where for servants, he was a....?

He felt like hitting himself on his head, of course, what on earth had he thought serving the Lord meant?

 But then hadn't the Lord of Mind basically said he'd only accept _sorcerous_ as his servants. Stiles froze, could it be? Was he finally...? 

_Had the Grand Master really done it?_

He'd hoped but it didn't feel like reality, even now.

Stiles almost through himself to the tiny mirror attached to the wall of the room. He stared at himself and there was only one unnatural thing about what he was seeing, everything else was normal. 

He felt different, the warmth hadn't left him and he could literally feel it being pumped through his blood stream, heating up his entire body. It also left a strange tingling everywhere that he couldn't put his finger on what it was. 

 He could hear his own heart beat, stronger than before. 

His memories of his mother flitting across his mind.

" _I love you_ " 

His own footsteps seemed louder to his own ears and all he could really do was stare at his eyes.

The light brown, that reminded his of his mother's eyes but they were now tinged with an unfamiliar colour, _gold_. 

He'd never seen that in his eyes before but what else he saw about them was far more important. He took a deep breath in, trying to calm himself down. 

His eyes were  _glowing_.


	23. Madam Rucia

 

Stiles dressed in the green cloak, noting how it seemed to fit perfectly. He couldn't get his head around it...

This was real, he was a _sorcerer_.

But had all his pain been worth it? Only time would tell.

Just as he pulled his shoes on, there was a knocking at his door.

"You should be up and ready by now!" A booming female voice shouted from the other door.

Stiles winced, startled.

"I-I am!" He shouted, stammering over his words.

He ran over to the door, opening it.

A tall plump lady, with strange bright orange hair tied up into a bun, with a shrewd face glared at him.

"Madam Rucia?" Stiles guessed.

She nodded stiffly.

"Come with me" She barked then started to walk forward at a speedy paste. Stiles struggled to keep up with her.

She spoke loudly and with authority "I am the head of this household. That means everything you do you will report to me, is that understood?"

Stiles gulped.

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Once you finish a chore I will instruct you on your next one. And so on. There is a way things work around here and it must be followed, do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am"

They stop suddenly as Madam Rucia turned to face him, glaring directly into his eyes. She then poked him in the chest hard.

"I don't care you used to be human, I'll expect you to learn as fast as anyone else, no slacking and no favours! I'm not going to treat you any differently to all the other servants under my jurisdiction"

All Stiles could say was "Y-yes Ma'am"

"If you get something wrong? You know who gets it in the neck? Not you! Me! As you are now my responsibility. So you better behave and do what say, are we clear? Do we understand each other?"

Stiles swallowed nervously and nodded.

"I asked you to speak! Are we clear?" She demanded, getting right into his face.

"Yes Ma,am" Stiles hurriedly said.

Madam Rucia seemed to relax but still seemed to glare and narrow her eyes at him as if she didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth then making a motion with her hands for him to follow they moved on.

Through the lime lit corridors. Ball of lights floating in mid air. But Stiles could actually feel it this time, the energy circling the light, giving of a strange white spiralling energy.

Stiles also noticed the green colour dotted everywhere, it reminded him of where he'd met the Lord of Mind.

He assumed they were back at his facilities. This guy seriously seemed to have a thing for the colour green, he remembered most of the buildings he'd seen had been that colour to.

Almost like how the Grand Master seemed to have silver dotted everywhere in his throne room.

He glanced at Madam Rucia, wondering if it was safe to ask her some questions. She was seriously scary. She reminded of teachers at his school, that when he was little used to speak terror into his heart whenever they addressed him or came into the room.

"I-I had a note in my room, was that from you?"

"It was but I had another servant deliver it to you" She replied her voice emotionless.

Given hope for him that she didn't sound irritated he carried on.

"It said I'm to meet my Training  Master at two, what does that mean?"

Madam Rucia didn't answer for a while as they walked, as if she was thinking of anything she'd rather be doing but finally she did reply "They are educators in our world and our sorcery. I will teach you how to do your job and conduct yourself around other sorcerous. He will teach you about our world and how to lean our ways, including our energy"

So his like a teacher Stiles thought excitedly. He couldn't wait to learn about this world and more about this magic but then he was surprised. Servants got teachers and where educated? He'd been expecting to be treated well, like a slave...

Madam Rucia saw his expression and scoffed rolling her eyes as she said snappily "You think we treat our servants like humans used to?"

Stiles didn't reply but he did wince a little. Humans past history wasn't great to put it lightly.

"Unlike their world, servants here represent their owners. A bad treated servant reflects badly on the owner. You shouldn't have servants unless you can afford to treat them right"

"So it's about money?"

 _Like everything is_.

"The better your slaves or servants are educated and looked after, the more money you must have?"

Madam Rucia glanced at him, was she...impressed?

"It usually takes longer for a new sorcerer to grasp that concept"

"Well, the human world pretty much revolves around the stuff so...it wasn't a hard leap" Stiles shrugged.

Then he frowned. Had he just called his world... _the human world._ Like he wasn't part of it anymore? It was strange that had come out of his mouth so easily, he thought it would be hard separating himself from his past but thinking about it now, nothing inside him felt connected to that world anymore.

The warmth in his blood was still with him and the tinkling under his skin and everything inside him was now screaming, _this was where he was meant to be_.

Stiles wasn't sure if it was due to the new energy burning inside him but whatever it was he didn't care. _It felt good._

And maybe that was a _little_ worrying.

They stopped outside a large dark red door but nothing compared to how huge the Grand Master's doors had been.

Madam Rucia opened the door, stepping inside.

Her eyes on him but they did seem a midge softer than before. Though who knows he could easily be imagining it.

"Right, lets get you to work"

 


	24. Eyes To The Soul

 

Whatever he'd been expecting it wasn't this. As soon as he'd stepped inside the room Madam Racia clapped her hands, a ruin circling her hand glowed white then before he knew it she had given him a mop, a bucket of water and a cloth. Stiles did gape at her for a bit.

She raised her eyebrows at him and said "Unless you tell me somehow, since becoming a sorcerer only yesterday, you've been trained in using even to the slightest degree of your magic for anything then I suggest you get scrubbing"

She gave him a look of impatience as she didn't know why he hadn't started scrubbing the floor yet.

"Go on then, I want this spotless by the time I get back"

Madam Rucia then turned away and locked the door behind her, shutting Stiles inside.

He stood there, his brain not processing what had happened for a couple of minutes.

Stiles let out a groan as he looked around, this room was huge, it didn't seem to have anything in it so he wasn't sure what it was for but dam this was irritating.

But, he thought as he picked up the mop and dunked it into the cold water then started to mop the floors, it beats what his been through in the last months.

The floor already looked clean but he swore if someone came in and said _you've missed a spot_ he would not be held accountable for his actions.

By the time Madam Rucia returned Stiles was on the floor scrubbing with his cloth, glaring at a piece of dirt that seemed to decide it did not want to be removed from the floor at any cost.

His arms _ached_ but it didn't feel like much compared to what he'd been through so he carried on.

He glanced up to see Madam Rucia looking at the even more spotless floor in surprise.

"You've done... _all_ of it?" She asked for the first time sounding almost uncertain.

Stiles frowned, stopping what he was doing giving the dirt a glare, he'd lost that battle for now.

He stood up as he said confused "Yeah, you said you wanted it all clean didn't you?"

Stiles stood on the piece of dirt he'd lost his fight with discreetly, okay not that discreetly. It wasn't there, nope.

Madam Rucia gave him a look he couldn't identify as she said "Mmm maybe I have read your eyes wrong"

At his even more confused expression she said slowly and more loudly like she was talking to someone who didn't understand anything  "It seems I have misjudged you"

What that actually meant made Stiles freeze, eyes widening.

"Wait! You can do that _eye thing_ to?"

"By that eye thing do you mean look into someone's else's and see certain things about them?"

"Y-yes uh Fritz said the Lord did that to me, that's how he could tell I wasn't telling the truth and some... _things_ about my feelings"

Something seemed to flicker in Madam Rucia's eyes at Fritz's name but she said instead "All sorcerers can do it. In time you will as well. My eye perception obviously isn't as strong as the Lords though. I can see tiny bits but not as much as him"

_He could do that?_

Well  be _able_ to do it at some point?

_That was so-_

Stiles shook his head, cutting his thought of, no he was getting of track, what he really wanted to know was...

"What did you see?" He asked hesitantly.

She then raised her eyebrows but was it him or did her lips turn up a little? Almost a...amused smile?

No...

That was impossible.

This lady could _not_ smile.

"I saw mischief and I saw a trouble maker" She said.

Definitely not as deep as the Lord or the Grand Master then, Stiles almost let out a sigh of relief.

Kind of explained the way she'd treated him before though...

This time she suddenly did smile which was a shocker but there was no friendliness.

It actually looked a little creepy.

"Word of advice Mieczyslaw, try not to look any really powerful sorcerous in the eyes, _you never know what they might see..._ "


	25. The Training Master

   
Madam Rucia turned away and motioned him forward.

"Come, it's time to meet your Training Master"

Stiles eyes lit up, he straightened, ready to follow her.

"And Mieczyslaw, do not think I missed that dirt. You will be coming back here to clean that bit up, you understand?"

Stiles shoulders slumped as he sighed "Yes Ma'am"

She lead him through three winding corridors and down some thin stairs that Stiles was almost sure he'd trip up on, they were so steep. But it seemed for a brief moment luck was on his side today.

They stepped down until they reached a door far ahead, light shined through.

Madam Rucia opened the door, it gave way to the Lord of Mind's garden.

Stiles gaped at what he saw.

It was a wide stretched land and was covered in flowers that he'd never seen before in his life.

He crouched down to touch some cute purple flowers that where the tiniest looking flowers he'd ever seen but suddenly Madam Rucia said not looking back at him "Careful of those, they bite"

Before Stiles could question her suddenly a purple flower seemed to grow, its petals latching on to his finger.

Stiles more in shock than pain yelped, snapping his hands away sharpish and stepping backwards quickly.

_Whatever the hell?_

"Purple Blood Blooms. Nasty little things but pretty and unique. Be careful, there are plants here that won't be quite as friendly"

" _Friendly_?" Stiles said, sarcasm leaking from his voice.

She didn't reply, they stopped next to a pond. From here Stiles could almost see the whole facility, it almost looked like a castle, it was that huge,

"Rucia! It's nice to see you"

Madam Rucia scowled, crossing her arms, glaring at the approaching man.

"You're late" She growled.

He looked to be around his thirties but there was thin grey hairs that almost looked like highlights going through his short cropped brown hair.

He was tall, a couple of inches taller than Madam Rucia, that didn't stop him from looking a little worried as she glared at him.

"You always say that, even when I'm perfectly on time" He said easily but put his hand up a little in surrender at her sharp glare.

"Mmmh, here he is. You've been told about him I assume?"

The man looked at Stiles with interest as he said "Ah yes, he used to be human?"

"So he'll need you to start him from the very basics but I expect him to catch up and be just as competent as everyone else who works under me after a couple of lessons, we clear?"

He smiled charmingly at her "Crystal Rucia"

"Again that's Madam Rucia to you" She barked then with a glare thrown at Stiles and his direction she strode away.

Stiles watched her go. He couldn't stop himself.

"Is she...always like that?"

The man barked a laugh, looking amused he tapped Stiles on the shoulder comfortingly but also getting his attention "She means well. Fair but very strict. You don't want to get on her bad side"

"I'm not on it?" Stiles asked dryly.

"I think she actually likes you, first time she's stuck around to give me a slight introduction to someone new"

Stiles gave him a look that clearly said he thought that was crazy.

The man shrugged smiling, he took out his hand and Stiles shook it a little warily.

"I'm Kirah, you're Training Master"

"Stiles"

"I see you've already been told about not to make eye contact directly but you do not have to worry about me. I will be working with you for some time. We do not need to hide who we are from each other. I'll be working with you and your energy. A sorcerous energy is most prized and personal to them. To teach you I will be able to see who you are from being around you're energy for long periods of time anyway"

Stiles wasn't sure about that, how the Grand Master had gone into his head still crystal clear in his mind, he _never_ wanted anyone near that again. It had... _hurt to much_.

So Stiles hesitated but then again what did he have left to lose? He was meant to be working with him and what Kirah said did make sense. He'd be learning about who Stiles was anyway.

He finally looked Kirah directly in the eyes. He noticed that Kirah's eyes where a dark blue with slight tinges of purple.

"Ah, there you are, though I can see that Stiles isn't your real name"

"You can't just tell what my real name is by looking into my eyes?" Stiles muttered, feeling a little uncomfortable

What was it with sorcerous and always calling him by that name? They didn't have nick names in this world?

Kirah only chuckled at that "My eye perception isn't that good. It's only that strong if you are an Elite or a Lord or you simply have the talent for it"

He added thoughtfully "Though Sorcerous from the Soul district are known to have a knack for eye perception"

Soul district, wasn't that where the Grand Master was from?

"Everyone keeps on mentioning these districts, what are they?" Stiles asked curiously.

Kirah grinned and said with a smirk, walking over to a tree and leaning on it "I guess our lessons have started"

Stiles just looked at him expectantly, waiting.

Kirah said informatively and sounding a little like he was reading from a text book "We have seven district. Each district is ruled by a Lord. The seven Districts are Soul, Mind, Power, Fire, Water, Earth and Air. So there is a Lord of Soul, Lord of Mind, which is this district. Lord of Power, Lord of Fire and so on"

Stiles frowned, thinking it through and what Kirah had just said about sorcerous from the Soul district "Let me guess, sorcerous that come from one of the element districts are usually good at that element?"

"Exactly" Kirah said with a beam then said with a cough, looking like he was thinking about something embarrassing and seemed to correct himself "Ah but it doesn't apply for _all_ of them, just most, some who are not talented in their districts ability can get a little... _touchy_ when you assume"

"What about the Grand Master?" Stiles asked bluntly.

"He resides in the Soul District along with the Lord of Soul"

That's where I must have gone to when I met him Stiles thought.

His Training Master clapped his hands together "Okay, lets get on with the more practical stuff"

"Though first I'd like you're true name?"

Stiles sighed but answered anyway.

"Mieczyslaw"

"Mieczyslaw, by the time we are done today, you will be able to do this"

Without doing any other movement and not seeing any ruin that was visibly glowing suddenly Stiles was looking at two people.

Two Kirah's

Before he could react his...clone? Whatever it was, vanished in purple light.

" _And_ _this_ "

A purple light, no not purple light, it was Kirah's energy, his magic quickly encased his body until Stiles could not see him any more.

When the energy dispersed it was not Kirah standing in front of himself but Madam Rucia.

Stiles mouth fell open.

The purple magic which now Stiles could see had hints of blue within it encased her body and soon Kirah was standing before him once more.

"You- we can, like shape shift? And split ourselves in two?" Stiles asked with pure shock and wariness but also eagerness.

"We can't hold it for very long, only the Lords, Elites and Grand Master have been known to be able to hold these basic use of our energy for a long period of time, despite us only being able to use this for a short amount of time they are still extremely useful to us, one can be used in helping us with our jobs, the other escaping conflict or in other words self defence"

Stiles mind while Kirah had been talking had wondered in a very different direction.

"Everyone keeps on mentioning Elites, who actually are they?"

"Ah, that will be discussed at another time, we need to focus on your energy, controlling it and using it first" Kirah said, his eyes seemed to glow unnaturally purple and blue, the same colour as his magic?

"So Mieczyslaw, _are you ready to begin_?"


	26. This Was Going To Be Fun

  
"Before we try this I need to teach you to channel you're energy. Or using it can go very wrong" Kirah warned.

He straightened them clasped his hands together like he was praying but his hands were tightly clenched around each other.

"For beginners, you need to focus on a part of your body to bring your magic through, I recommend your hands. You'll eventually be able to channel you're magic without needing to focus on anything and it'll come naturally"

He closed his eyes, as soon as he did Stiles watched amazed as his magic sparked into life, mostly purple and a tinge of dark blue. It twisted around his hands like a snake but it's form looked more like fire than anything else.

As soon as he enclasped his hands the snake like magic vanished without a sound.

"Now, you try" Kirah said.

Stiles nodded, copying his posture from before and closing his eyes.

"Concentrate on that warmth inside and lead it up into your arms and into your hands then let it flow" Kirah said gently, stepping closer to Stiles.

He could easily feel the warmth, okay so he needed to go into his hands so-

Kirah suddenly jumped back, eyes widening.

BANG.

Stiles was thrown of his feet. He hit the floor hard, wincing. He gasped in pain, his hands felt like they where _burning_.

"What..." He groaned, stumbling up wards.

"And that is why you won't be aloud to do any magic until I can teach you how to control it" Kirah chuckled, stepping closer.

Stiles stared at the ground, there was now a sizeable burnt mark where he'd been standing.

"That-that was me?" Stiles said, eyes widening, wringing his hands together nervously, glancing down at them.

"Relax, you didn't expect to get it straight away? It'll take a couple of tries. You're energy's not usted to being used, that's all"

Stiles let out a wary breath "Okay"

He tried three times more and the exact same thing happened.

"Why does it keep exploding in my face!" Stiles growled, glaring at his hands accusingly as he stumbled upwards, getting frustrated.

"It could be you're a little stronger than normal or it could be you seemed to because you might be crap at focusing properly. Or it could be a little bit of both"

"Focus" Stiles muttered, cringing.

Yeah his focus wasn't that great on a good day, he'd been amazed at how easily so far it had been easy for him to keep up with everything going on around him...so far.

He tried two more times, concentrating even more.

But all that seemed to do was make the explosion hurl him of his feet more. Stiles cursed angrily. _This_ is what he'd suffered for?

Kirah also looked confused that he wasn't getting this but then a realisation seem to come to his expression. He clicked his fingers, getting Stiles attention.

"What if we're going about this the wrong way?"

Stiles frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're not a born sorcerer. All of us are, so we're used to this. The Grand Master literally brought the magic out in you"

"So...?" Stiles asked.

"So, what did he do to bring it out? Maybe you have to connect with that to control it? Control might not come naturally to you because you're not used to you're magic"

Stiles felt himself pale as Kirah spoke. He turned away from him. He closed his eyes for a second, gaining control of himself, who suddenly wanted to burst into tears.

"Connect with _that_?"

Kirah then looked more concerned and said quickly "We can find another way if you-"

" _No_ , it's okay"

"Mieczyslaw-"

"I can do it" Stiles promised Kirah and himself.

He got into the posture he'd been in before, making his body relax and then...he opened up his memories of _her_.

They flew into his mind like a flood.

Stiles tried not to cry...

"Mieczyslaw, open your eyes" Kirah said, his voice sounding awed.

Stiles slowly opened them then he tensed up. A bright sparking light was flying around his hand at a high speed. It was gold with light brown or hazel high light.

Stiles caught his breath, staring at it. This... _was his_?

"It's very... energetic" Kirah said but sounding more amused than anything else.

"Energetic?" Stiles muttered, not sure that was the right word to describe his magic that was currently buzzing around his hands like it was trying to win a race.

"More like _hyper_ , no wonder it's been giving you difficulties. The speed it's going around your body must be quite high. Fast energy is harder to control" Kirah amended.

 _Oh great_ Stiles thought.

"Now what do I do?"

"Ask it to move, politely" Kirah said, shrugging.

Stiles stared at him.

"Are you kidding-?!"

Then there was a loud bang and Stiles was thrown of his feet, higher and faster than before. He smacked down with a groaned.

"What-"

"It's best you don't insult you're magic Stiles, it won't like that, you'll need it to work with you, not against you" Kirah warned but he did look like he found this funny.

Stiles glared at him but also confused.

_This energy is alive?_

Kirah explained, seeing his expression "Our energy lives inside us, is it a tool and weapon but it's also a part of your subconscious. It's not only that but it's our very own life force. We are not humans because we completely depend on our magic to survive and function, not _anything else_. It is also essentially to our health and body. The stronger the magic we have, the healthier and stronger we are physically. Training with magic can also be looked at as a work out of sorts but instead of working you're muscles, you're working you're magic"

"That makes sense" Stiles said, nodding.

_I think..._

"You've brought out your magic so now we can move on to the two abilities I showed you. Two very basic moves. First we can try the shape shifting ability. All you need to do is think of someone you want to transform into, picture them in your head then imagine your energy wrapping completely around them"

"That's it?"

Stiles had been expecting more to it but Kirah nodded as he said smiling "That's it"

Stiles clasped his hands together, calling on his magic, as he did so Stiles imagined who he wanted to turn into. This would definitely be interesting.

He felt the warmth inside him, spark as if something had just lit a match to a firework, it cracked through his body. He let out a gasp.

His eyes widened and he felt an odd heat behind them before all he could see was gold and hazel. Nothing else surrounding him.

It was gone as quickly as it came.

Kirah laughed at what he saw, shaking his head. Another Kirah stood in front of him grinning.

"I must say, this is an interesting look for you" Kirah said, smirking.

Stiles looked down at himself, he was taller and he looked exactly like Kirah.

"I did it, I really-"

His magic rushed back to greet him with a gasp, and without his control.

Stiles shoulders slumped as he saw he was back to himself "- _didn't do it_ "

"Don't worry. They won't last that long anyway but you'll be able to make then last longer the more you practice" Kirah said comfortingly.

"Okay, let's try-"

Before Kirah could get his words out Stiles concentrated again, imagining  what he wanted. He felt something inside tug back as if resisting. Stiles pulled harder and harder, until it felt like the thing tugging back would break.

Then if felt like it really did gasp and Stiles winced in pain, it felt like someone was stretching him!

Kirah took a step backwards, his eyes widening in shock.

Something inside Stiles _snapped_.

"Mieczyslaw, you did it!"

This one was far more painful but when Stiles opened his eyes again. He...was standing next to another _him_.

At the same time it was almost eerie the two Stiles grinned.

Then they high fived, it felt strange for Stiles, he was still him but with just a thought or a thought he was barely aware of the _other_ Stiles moved, it basically felt like something attached to him, like a third limb he had complete control over but it wasn't really and it kinda was him?

A little confusing.

But very cool.

Just like the shape shifting ability it stood stopped working, vanishing in a blur of fast moving golden and hazel energy.

  Stiles then realised he was breathing hard like he'd just run a marathon, he felt tired suddenly and out of breath.

But he didn't care.

The warmth and tingling just under his skin was even more intense, despite the tiredness it made it feel strangely alert.

Stiles smiled, _a_ _real_ _smile_ , without it feeling unnatural for the first time since he'd woken up.

This... _was going to be fun_.

Kirah stepped back then wisely decided he didn't like that glint that had appeared in Mieczyslaw's eyes....


	27. Good Work Mieczyslaw

  
After channeling his magic, over and over again. Despite the constant tiering of his body, he couldn't stop himself. The feeling of his energy, his magic running through his body was addictive.  It was nothing like Stiles had ever felt before.

"You don't want to wear yourself out" Kirah warned as he watched Stiles stare in amazement at his magic, zipping around his hands, waiting for its commands.

"I see you are enjoying yourselves"

Kirah and Stiles twisted around to see Madam Rucia in front of them. Stiles gulped.

"Is teleportation a thing? Seriously?" He yelped.

"Not that I'm aware of" Kirah said, far more relaxed about Madam Rucia's presence and looking amused as Stiles reaction.

"Times up, back to work" She said, glaring at Stiles as if he'd personally offended her in some way in the seconds she had been there.

"Yes Ma'am" Stiles said quickly, his magic had already vanished in his shock at her being there.

She nodded at Kirah respectively then started to walk away.

"We don't have all day" Madam Rucia bellowed from behind her as Stiles hesitated.

He let out a sigh and followed her, shooting Kirah a sorrowful, pleading expression, who just chuckled, shaking his head in response.

She leads him straight back to the room he'd been in first thing in the morning.

Seriously?

"You weren't joking" Stiles signed.

Of course.

He got in his room, bending down next to the piece of dirt. The cloth, bucket of water and mop where also where he'd left them.

"You'll know when I'm joking" Madam Rucia said simply.

Stiles wanted to say he seriously doubted that but he didn't think that would go down well.

He grabbed the cloth, ready to go back to war with the piece of dirt, he couldn't lose to dirt!

He scrubbed and he scrubbed and he scrubbed.

Stiles couldn't believe it.

He was losing!

"Why. Won't. You. Come. Out" Stiles growled, growing angry.

"I'm sure talking to it will help your situation" Madam Rucia said dryly.

"Not helping"

"Well, you'll probably be here for hours so I think I'll just-"

"Oh, wait a second!"

An idea came to Stiles as he interrupted her, ignoring her angry cold expression and her outrage at being interrupted.

Stiles stood up, clasping his hands together. Closing his eyes.

A flash of her face.

Then the addictive and head-spinning feeling was back, twisting through his body and out his hands. Whizzing around his hands eagerly.

He focused and the familiar pain came, to a slightly lesser degree but it still felt like someone was _stretching_ him in two. And in a way he guessed, that's  exactly what was happening.

Soon with a flash of his golf and hazel energy, another him, was standing before _him_.

Stiles grinned as he said, talking to his double "So, follow me"

At the exact same time they started to scrub the dirt, with double the force.

It took a couple of minutes but finally it came of.

At the same time Stiles let out a breath, shoulders sagging as his double disappeared. Tiredness gripped him and his eyes closed for a few seconds.

"Impressive, you've started to get the hang of that" Madam Rucia said, approvingly.

Stiles beamed.

"Come on, you've got more work to do" She said strictly.

She was right. Stiles followed her around the Lord of Mind's facility. They would stop occasionally in different rooms. Rooms all shape and sizes.

There was a room with full of mirrors with a strange green light reflecting in them. Stiles had to clean the mirrors but Madam Rucia warned him not to look at his reflection for to long. Which was a little creepy.

He'd asked what would happen if he did...

_She'd told him that he didn't want to know._

There was another room with screams coming out of it that Madam Rucia wouldn't let him go in that room and refused to talk about it.

One room was decorated with roses and had a number of plants that looked either exotically beautiful or one touch would kill him. He had to make sure they where all in the right places, basically decorating the room. Madam Rucia told him where each plant to each rose petal was meant to be, nothing out of place.

Another room that he had to clean the floor of had all these balls of energy that where producing light, which acted like lanterns floating around the Lord of Minds home, brightening up the place.

While there was one more room they came to. Filled to the brink with folded clothes that looked like they could fit royalty.

"You'll become quite familiar of to this room" Madam Rucia said.

He looked at her confused.

"These are all clothes that need washing. I will teach you to do it with your energy later on once you have better control but for now..." She nodded towards a patch of energy on the floor forming a circle.

"Put the clothes in there, then pile them on the right side of the room other there, make sure they're in the exact same piles as before, only difference they'll be clean"

Stiles said, surprised "I'm doing _laundry_?"

He just figured they'd have something much quicker for this kind of thing.

She nodded then said "When I get back, I want them all done and in the right categories and piles, understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am" Stiles said, reluctantly.

She then left, as usual closing the door on him.

Stiles let out a sigh but then his face set in determination and he slowly smiled, his eyes _glowed_...

When she came back Madam Rucia's eyes widened in surprised but then they softened.

Everything was done.

Only thing that wasn't quite right was Stiles.

" _Mieczyslaw_..." She said, her voice softer.

A tone she'd never use on his face to face.

He...was asleep. 

Everything was done how she had wanted it but he was asleep on the floor, head almost resting on a pile of cloaks.

He'd obviously tired himself out.

"You're Training Master should have told you not to use up you're energy like this" Madam Rucia tutted to his unconscious form.

Knowing he must have used the doubling himself ability again to do this all before she came back.

She suspected Kirah Welse had told the new sorcerer this but gathering what she'd got from her eye perception Mieczyslaw wasn't the type to listen or pay attention to that sort of thing.

Madam Rucia let out a long suffering sigh before a ruin around her shoulders started to glow.

And Mieczyslaw was slowly lifted into the air by her energy.

Stiles woke up, once again in his new room and bed.

There was a note left by his bed side. It was only three words but they made Stiles feel... more relaxed and _comfortable_

Madam Rucia

_Good Work Mieczyslaw_

 


	28. My Father, Remember?

 

Stiles lay in his new bed, it was similar to his bed back in the human world but bigger. It was then strange suddenly realising that it had been a whole day but he hadn't eaten once, nor felt the urge to. He just wasn't...hungry. It was an odd experience for him. But he still remembered what his food tasted like. How his father used to get him-

Something inside froze.

Stiles eyes snapped open, he took a shaky panicky breath into his lungs.

His father.

Hadn't they said that it had been months since he'd been gone? He hadn't even contacted him! How could he have forgotten about his father?

Stiles almost couldn't believe it, he was horrified. He must be so worried. What had the pack told him? Did his father know where he was? Or think his son just...left?

He couldn't sleep on this, now thinking about his father out of his mind with worry, Stiles quickly got out of bed, noting he was still wearing his green cloak. But it didn't matter at the moment, all that mattered was contacting his father.

They said he could didn't they? There must be a way to contact him. Stiles knew Kirah didn't live in the Lord of Mind's home, he was a servant of an Elite, not the Lord of Mind.

He wouldn't be any help but maybe Madam Rucia?

Surely she would know?

He knew it would be best to wait for her in the morning. After all he had no idea where about's in the Lord of Mind's home she slept. But he couldn't wait that long! Stiles wanted to talk to his father now.

He slid out of his bed, walking over to his door and opening it. Outside it was almost pitch black. The balls of energy that gave light where not there anymore, casting the corridors in shadow.

Stiles shuddered as he stepped out into the dark corridor, everything seemed to look a little more sinister, a little darker.

But the image of his father in his head stirred him on. Stiles also felt angry with himself. How could he forget about his father like that?

A part of his mind tried to justify it.

You were torchered every day for the past months and has hardly time to think after becoming a sorcerer, surely it was understandable?

But Stiles shook that thought away.

No Stiles Stilinski would not try and reason this away. There was no excuse in forgotten about his dad, none.

Stiles was so involved in getting his thoughts in order and basically hating on himself for not thinking about his dad for so long he didn't see her, not until she was right before him.

Saying his name in shock "Mieczyslaw"

Stiles felt something run through him at hearing her voice. It was strange, it hadn't been that long but he felt like he was a completely different person to who he'd been when she'd got him, when she'd _broke_ him.

He felt his energy stir restlessly inside him.

It was as if he could almost hear it whispering.

_She...she's was the one that hurt us..._

_The one that tore into us._

Stiles hangs clenched into fists instinctively.

He growled "Fritz"


	29. Dark Encounter

  
"What are you doing out so late?" She asked, eyes narrowing on him.

He could _feel_ her energy he realised.

It moved slowly and protectively around her but he could feel it as well and it felt...angry.

"I could ask you the same thing" Stiles retorted stiffly, shoulders hunched.

Fritz smiled slightly, like it amused her what he was saying.

She reached out to grasp his shoulder, probably to reassure him.

"There's no need to be like that, I'm sure you understand I-"

As soon as she touched him something shot through Stiles angrily and protectively.

He couldn't hear, his magic didn't talk but he felt his energy moved restlessly inside him and furiously.

The way it shot through his body, the way it moved, he felt like he could _understand_ it.

Frits stopped talking, letting out a gasp of pain, hand shooting away from his shoulder.

_We will never let her touch us again_.

He could see his own golden energy spark around where her hand had been.

Her eyes widened, she could see it to.

Her smile however was natural, she looked interested?

"It worked I see"

Stiles was suddenly aware of all his scars all over his body, he'd been able to forget them, like they were part of him but now they felt uncomfortable on his skin.

"No thanks to you" He said coldly.

She said, looking suddenly at him more with sympathy "It should have, I am sorry at what I had to do"

It didn't make him feel better, in fact that look on her face just angered him more. His magic sparked inside him, like him it didn't seem to be calmed down by her apology either and felt almost eager to hurt her again.

_Like she hurt us_

Stiles felt a heat behind his eyes and he was aware they had started to glow unnaturally.

Fritz only smiled at that, it was obvious she could see how his energy was reacting to her.

"Well you'll definitely one of us now"

She sounded impressed.

Stiles didn't want to _impress_ her.

He wanted to-

_No_!

Stiles shook the angry thoughts out of his head, no he had something more important to do.

Despite that his magic still skittered underneath his skin, all to ready to come out if she tried to get to close to him again.

"Do you know where Madam Rucia's room is?"

Fritz raised her eyebrow at his question.

"Madam Rucia does not take kindly to be woken up at night"

"Its important" Stiles snapped.

"Maybe I can help?" Fritz asked, shrugging her shoulders in a why not gesture.

"I-I think she can help me more but thanks anyway"

_We don't trust you_.

I'm not putting contacting my father in your hands Stiles thought. He couldn't.

Meeting her again was already bringing up unpleasant memories.

His throat actually ached as if he was remembering the screams that she had ripped from him.

His muscles tense, like he was expecting her whip any time soon.

But instead Fritz told him "She's closer to the Lord of Mind's room. Go up those stairs, in front of you then through two corridors to the left, her room is the third to the right"

Stiles nodded, making sure to remember it, this place was like a maze.

Without another word to her he was about to go but she said, her hands almost going to grab him but she seemed to think better of it.

Stiles withheld a smirk.

"Be careful about going out at night Mieczyslaw, people might think...you're up to no good"

Then with that and this smile that seemed _of_ somehow she walked away.

Stiles stared after her, scowling.

His energy only calming down once he's lost sight of her.

Only when he'd climb the stairs did he really think about what she'd just said.

If she thought him doing this would look suspicious then what was Fritz doing, walking around at night anyway?


	30. Hi, Dad

 

  
Stiles knocks loudly on Madam Rucia's door, trying to get his meeting with Fritz out of his mind, she was one creepy lady that he did not want to be capturing and tormenting his thoughts. She'd done it enough already. 

  
The door suddenly swung open, revealing a scary looking Rucia, who looked like she was going to murder him. Eyes narrowed and nostrils flaring. 

"What do you want, this better be good or-" She growled. 

Her ruins seem to shine threateningly in the dark. 

Stiles quickly put his hands up in a surrender like motion as he said quickly "I didn't mean to but I didn't see any other way, its my father Ma'am, its been almost half a year and I haven't contacted him since, I thought you might know how I can contact him, please, I don't know any other way and I have no idea how his doing and he-" 

Madam Rucia stopped Stiles panicked rambling with a look. 

To his relief though, she did look calmer, however her hair that was all over the place did give her this almost deranged look. 

"Oh, that" She said, like he'd just told her that it was night time. 

"What-" Stiles started to say but Madam Rucia waved her hand dismissively, interrupting you. 

"I suppose no ones told you, our time runs differently here. Two weeks here is only one week over there, you haven't been gone around six months, it should be only there months in the human world. Didn't you notice how the cave messed with the time when you found it?" 

Stiles vaguely recalled thinking he'd only been gone a couple of minutes, when for the pack it had been much longer but he couldn't remember it in detail. 

The timing difference though scary and could mean many more things but Stiles couldn't think of them now, all that mattered was his father.

"Three months is still a long time" Stiles said shakily. 

"Not for us" 

"It is for _him_!" 

Madam Rucia seemed to agree to that, nodding thoughtfully. 

She finally said "There is a way to contact him, without going to the human world, though you'll have to project your energy into the human world, then find him and contact him from there. As you are connected through DNA, your energy shouldn't have a hard time finding him" 

"So I need to project...?" Stiles said, feeling clueless. 

"Just imagine the portal, where you came in, then think of your home town and your father. Think about what you want to do when your energy finds him, thats how you can contact him" 

"Okay" Stiles said. 

He understood that... 

 _Maybe_. 

"Thank you Ma'am" He said. 

She nodded, allowing him to go but before he started to rush away she said warningly "If you wish to do this now, I must insist you practice and pull this of outside" 

"Outside? Why outside?" Stiles asked, not fond of the man eating plants he had a feeling, that lurked somewhere in that garden... 

She said dryly "With you're new energy, if you get it wrong, the side effects can be... _explosive_ " 

Stiles blushed a little in embarrassment and cringed, thinking about yesterday with Kirah and how many times his magic had blew him from his feet. 

"Outside it is then" He said sheepishly then started to hurry away. 

Madam Rucia watched him go, then breathed in with irritation then called after him "Mieczyslaw, the doors outside is that way" 

She pointed in the opposite direction he was going in. 

Stiles laughed nervously "I knew that" 

Then he hurried past her in the direction she'd pointed to. 

Madam Rucia did wonder if in the morning, he'd be back in his room, or she'd have to go on a hunt for a lost Mieczyslaw. 

It was probably the latter.

  
Stiles lets out a gulp of air as he made it outside. The plants in the garden seemed to sway creepily in this non existent breeze. There where some trees obscuring everything but Stiles thought behind them would be a good place in contacting his father.

Quiet, with no other distractions. Where he could contact his father in piece. It had been so long. He needed him. _Needed_ to know he was okay.

Stiles moved his way towards the trees, taking care where he stepped and some plants literally did look like they were big enough to eat him, scary enough too as well.

Stiles found a nice place to stand under a huge acorn tree, it's roots digging up, underneath the earth. He closed his eyes and put his hands together, channeling his magic through his hands.

He opened his eyes and smiled. He could feel it and see it as it danced around his hands. Now for the big part.

Stiles closed his eyes again, his hands closing more tightly together and the energy danced and twisted faster and faster around his hands.

 _I need to find my dad_.

I need you to go into the human world and help me contact my dad.

_Please._

**Please**!

For a minute as the feeling of his magic shooting around his body and his hands intensified and grew, he thought that he was going to get thrown from his feet, that his magic was going to go against him, to energetic and fast for to direct and control.

Stiles let out a gasp and suddenly he could see. See like he'd never been able to before. He could see the portal  he'd come from clearly, like he was there, then he could see the town, Beacon Hills.

There was a hazel thread running through the air, leading into the town. Stiles magic latched on to the thread. It was familiar and tugged at his heart.

 _ **Dad**_...

Stiles was suddenly pulled along the thread, he withheld a gasp of shock as his energy was followed the thread at top speed. He could only see flashes of the town go past.

Then before he knew it, the hazel thread, now tinged with his golden magic, went past a door into a very familiar looking house.

His house.

He followed the thread into the living room. And...

Stiles swore he almost had a heart attack, it stuttered in his chest.

Because there his father was... he was sitting in a chair, almost looking like he was going to sleep, his eyes fluttering closed.

Stiles energy buzzed around his father, as if it was asking what Stiles wanted now Stiles had found him.

_I want to talk to him._

_Let me talk to him._

Stiles pleaded with his magic.

Something odd suddenly flushed through his body, an odd heat and then stiles eyes widened, he stepped backwards, almost into the oak tree.

His father was right in front of him. He looked almost like a...hologram? His chair was also in view as well. Stiles energy was visible around the edges but he could actually see through his father, like he was a ghost or a hologram.

"Dad" Stiles whispered.

His father at first did not seem to notice him, probably believing he was dreaming but then Stiles watched as his father tensed, his hands clutching the arm rest tightly.

"Tell me I'm dreaming" Noah, his father said softly.

" _Hi Dad_ " Stiles said, his voice cracking.


	31. Simple Words Unanswered

 

His father stared at him, like he couldn't believe it. 

"Stiles, what..." 

He trails of, shaking his head. 

His father stands up, stepping forward and reaches out but his fingers only go through his sons face. Noah doesn't seem as shocked by this, to him Stiles realised, he was the hologram, not his father. 

But his face is still stricken by shock and disbelief. 

Stiles gave him a soft smile, reassuring. 

Noah's eyes travel around his form greedily but tenses slightly. The odd way Stiles is contacting him, is not as important as what he can see. 

"What have they done to you?" He asked, pleadingly and the pain was clear. 

Stiles then realised his father was staring at his scars, he shifted uncomfortable but quickly said, trying not to worry him any more "I'm fine! Really, its been difficult but-but I'm okay" 

"Can you promise that!?" The Sheriff demanded protectively and with authority. 

Despite himself Stiles did hesitate but...for his father... 

"I promise" 

Noah seem to calm down a little at that but only a little, he looked at his son, bewildered " _How_?" 

Stiles grimaced. 

"Its complicated" 

The Sheriff shook his head, his expression still terrified "The pack told me you'd been kidnapped by-by sorcerous!" 

 _Kidnapped_...? 

Stiles clenched his jaw then unclenched, trying not to show any anger, his father didn't need that. 

 _More like left me behind_!

But then something else registered with what his father had said. 

"You know?" Stiles asked quickly. 

His eyes widened, they told him? 

Oh great... 

He had wanted to keep his father out of this, to keep him safe. 

But on the bright side it did make this easier. 

"They told me everything, I-I know about supernatural and all that, why-" He stopped then, this was not the time to be asking his son that, all that mattered at the moment was that Stiles was okay.

"What happened to you? How are you? I swear if I find whoever did that to you-!" His father growled, eyes narrowing. 

"I promised! Look, I'm okay! Stop looking at the scars dad, what you should be looking at is me! See? I'm fine, I'm alright!" Stiles said, spreading his arms out a bit to give him a clear view of him. 

Noah noticed how despite Stiles did look on the thinner side apart from that everything...did seem okay, his sons eyes were wide and alert, they didn't speak of fear or pain, only worry, for him. 

His clothes seemed a bit strange as well... 

Maybe his eyes a little bit to bright? 

But that must be the light? 

Stiles father slowly let out a long breath, trying to calm himself down. He'd been haunted in his dreams ever since he'd heard what happened. He'd have nightmares of finding Stiles but it only being to late or finding him tortured and unconscious, or finding him dead... 

The scars did speak of something but the Sheriff refused to let his mind go down that road. Stiles promised. 

If he said it was okay. 

Then he was okay. 

If the Sheriff never believed that then he honestly thought he would been deeply ill with worry for Stiles a long time ago. 

Then he remembered something else. 

The Pack... 

Scott... 

 _The Pack Bond..._  

Had Stiles felt it? Did he know? 

"Let me call Scott! I'm sure-" Noah started to say... 

" _NO!_ " 

Stiles couldn't help it. Images of the months he spent tortured flashed through his mind, because of _them_ , because of _him_. 

His father's image seem to flicker as his energy reacted angrily to Scott's name. 

_He left us..._

Noah looked at his sons loud and angry response in surprise. 

Stiles swallowed down his emotions, trying to gain more control as he said with forced calmness "I-I mean no, I don't want to see him. I mean I don't know if this has some sort of time limit, I came to contact you, to talk to you. I wanted to see you. Scott would just use up the time I want to be with you" 

It did make sense Noah thought but what he did know was that it  _didn't_  make sense coming from _Stiles_. 

"Stiles, I thought you'd want to, in fact the pack really-" He started to to say but again was interrupted. 

"I don't want to talk to them" Stiles growled. 

This time it was even harder to keep control. Flashes of what the Grand Master showed him, of his own memories ran through his mind. 

They'd always treated him like that...

Stiles could practically feel his energy almost sparking with anger, like when he'd talked to Fritz. It was difficult to control, sometimes his father's image would shake and tremble with Stiles anger and his energy reacting and agreeing with him. 

He didn't know if he'd be able to control it if he saw them. 

Noah's eyes widened as he saw his sons eyes glow, they literally glowed, sparking a more golden and brighter hazel colour, then dying back to their normal colour. 

"What-what was that? You're eyes...?" He said, his voice shaking a little bit. 

Stiles anger quickly died down, he seemed to shrink into himself.

His hands fidgeted nervously. 

"I um..." 

"Stiles" Noah warned, what was he keeping from him, what was that? 

He looked away then he spoke, not wanting to look at his fathers expression "I'm-I'm a sorcerer now, they were able to turn me..." 

"They bit-?" 

Stiles eyes snapped open, nose wrinkled and something inside him felt offended by what his father had said as he replied quickly "No! They don't do that, thats now how you become one of them" 

_Its not like some disease..._

Stiles shook his head, his eyes widening slightly, had he seriously just thought that? But he did feel offended, like something pure inside him was cringing away from the thought of being bitten, _disgusted_. 

It must be his energy making him feel that way Stiles realised. Then he felt it agree by the way it moved inside him, he could understand it. 

_It'll taint us..._

_Poison us..._

A sorcerer could never accept a bite, nor could a human with the potential to become one of his kind, like he used to be. 

But unlike the human, the sorcerer could feel it, feel their own energy rejecting the bite, the mere thought of being bitten sent shudders of revulsion down Stiles spine. 

But Noah still remembered, despite Stiles odd reaction he knew he needed to tell Stiles what happened to the pack, how they wanted him back, how they needed him back. 

He wasn't sure what happened between them but Stiles needed to see them, it was obvious that he had not felt the pack bond break, Derek had said that he probably wouldn't feel it. 

The pack however- 

"Stiles, I'm not sure what happened between you and them but-"  

"No! I didn't come here to talk about them" Stiles hissed. 

Why must they ruin _everything_? 

The pack weren't even here and they were ruining his time with his father. 

Stiles could start to feel his connection to the hazel thread, connecting him to his father start to weaken, he couldn't hold on much longer. 

"Please, what about you? How are you? I want to know- "

His fathers expression was pained. 

"Son, its important, the pack-" 

That was the last straw. 

His energy snapped aggressively as Stiles growled " _Stop it, dad!_ Please I just want to know-" 

Maybe it was because of his anger his magic on the thread was difficult to control and it had already was weakening. Stiles couldn't stop the rush of anger that made his energy twist violently around him. 

Around him. 

Not the thread connecting him to his father or his father himself. 

It _snapped_. 

Stiles was thrown from the ground into the tree, his back hit it hard. 

He gasped painfully as the connection broke. 

His father's hologram snapping out of existence as soon as his connection was cut. 

Stiles let out a frustrated cry, banging his fists into the tree. When would he get the chance to do this again? Or if he was able to do it again would his father always want to talk about them? He didn't want to know about them! 

Stiles thought furiously and sorrowfully

I don't want to know about them. 

 _I want to know about you_. 

 

 


	32. New Day

 

Surprisingly enough Stiles is able to find his room after wards though it did take him hours of going in the wrong direction and almost stepping into other people's rooms that way.

He even met another servant, like him and despite being woken up because he'd tried to open the wrong door, she was surprisingly chirpy and really friendly.

Alicia she had said her name was. She looked to be around the same age as him. But her every inch of her apart from her head was covered in ruins.

She was a dark brunette with dark brown eyes.

Alicia happily directed him to his room. Which was actually only a couple doors away from her own.

Well, he'd _almost_ got it right!

Stiles had thanked her and then as soon as he was in his room he flopped down on his bed, letting out a long breath. He wasn't sure what to think, what to feel...

Maybe he could try again tomorrow but then would all his father want to do was talk about them?

His father did say it was important...

Stiles scowled.

What did he care?

He knew he was being vindictive and spiteful but he didn't care. They could sort out their own problems. The pack had made it clear they didn't want him, so why should he disagree?

No, he didn't _need_ the pack any more.

_Not like he used to._

Stiles glanced his hands, without pressing them together to help him focus, he called upon it.

His energy sparked and glowed around his hands, shooting around them energetically.

Stiles sighed, laying his head back on the pillow, the feeling of his energy running through his blood, flaring out around his hands then back through his body again was... euphoric.

It calmed him down. The anger and misery at contacting his father had left was slowly swept away as the pleasant feeling of his magic took its place, overwhelming anything else.

Stiles after a couple of minute went to sleep, drifting of and the magic circling his hands at top speed settled down, unearth neath his skin.

The next day was almost exactly like yesterday, chores with Madam Rucia, including training with Kirah.

Madam Rucia left him alone more, Stiles wasn't sure what to think about that, however Kirah's training was the most excitement he'd had and seriously helped him stop thinking about what had happened last night...

But before that he did meet a couple of other sorcerous, all servants while doing his chores. He met Alicia again, they cleaned the floor of a huge circler room, called a Court Room, it was where Lords would come to meet. All Lords within their homes had a Court Room.

Alicia was very talkative but Stiles didn't mind, he knew he could be as well and with her chatter he learnt more things about the sorcerer world along with Alicia's life.

She was born a sorcerer, most where. Whether they were born to Elites or Servants determined whether they became a high ranking or lower ranking servant. Elites on rare occasions that depended on how they became Elites, could also ask for their children to become Elites as well.

Alicia was born to a family of lower ranking servants so at five years old she started at the very bottom, cleaning floors of shops and cleaning the streets.

For her hard work and dedication she was aloud to work for her parents owner, an Elite. Who, seeing her loyalty and her commitment to the work, gave her to the Lord of Mind.

For a low ranking servant there was no higher honour than serving their Lord.

What about the Grand Master Stiles had asked.

Alicia shrugged as she had replied that the Grand Master personally picks his servants.

Lords were given servants by Elites and you could be born into a Lord's service if your parents were servants of a Lord.

Elites could pick who they wanted to work for them, usually picking servants who worked at shops or swept and cleaned the streets and got rid of the rubbish but they had to make sure they could afford to take care of them and educate them before they could get a servant.

Servants represented you, you're wealth and your standing in society.

The more servants you could afford to work for you and take care of, the better you looked in the sorcerous word.

"So, let me get this straight. With Elites you are either picked of the street by the ones who have enough money to do so. If your parents work for an Elite, you're more likely to be picked by them but it's not a guarantee and you still start of from the streets and shops. However with a Lord, the servants are given to them by Elites. The servants who the Elites think deserves it, like a reward and you can also be born into a family who are servants for a Lord, which will automatically make you a servant of him to, while the Grand Master can pick whoever he wants?"

"That's correct" Alicia said with a grin.

Stiles shook his head.

"That's a _lot_ to remember"

She shrugged.

"It's quite easy if you've been raised by it"

Stiles gave her a small smile as he replied "I suppose that's true"

Then he frowned, thinking back to how he got here...

"Then why did I become a servant of the Lord of Mind then? I mean I wasn't even born here..."

"Born here, made here. It's the same thing really. You were made into a sorcerer by the Grand Master but it's the Lord of Mind who wanted you to be a sorcerer in the first place. So you were made into one of us by his choice. That makes you his servant. You became a sorcerer because the Lord of Mind wanted you to be one. It's under the same law that born sorcerous under servants who work for the Lord automatically become his servants"

"I think I understand that" Stiles muttered.

Well _not really_...

"You'll learn about it more with Kirah" Alicia reassured him.

Stiles nodded, relaxing a little more.

Throughout the day he also met three other servants.

Two were his age. While one was much younger, looking around thirteen or fourteen years old.

Stiles had only been able to talk to one of them as they cleaned the windows from a hall, which Stiles thought with the long dining looking table, was a dining room but only to be told it was another meeting room. Where the Lord could meet certain important Elites and talk about their district and how to improve it.

The servant he talked to, was a boy, his age. He like Alicia was moved here by an Elite, for his hard work but unlike Alicia he'd been working for a shop at the same time as serving his Elite. He had been devastated to leave his shop behind, it was all he'd really known.

"My Elite wasn't happy. It's supposed to be an honour to serve the Lord but I just miss helping my family run our shop"

His name was Daichi, also unlike Alicia he didn't talk as much, only talking when Stiles asked him questions.

But he did smile and give him a nod as Stiles left when he was called by Madam Rucia, so he thought they might be friends.

However the most exiting part of the day that helped Stiles more than he hoped was when he had his training lessons with Kirah.

Who actually took his shirt of to Stiles surprise.

He was very toned, with ruins of all different shapes and sizes twisting around his chest.

He smirked, his eyes glowing and all his ruins glowed the same colour, shining a dark purple with high lights of dark blue through the purple.

Then they vanished, leaving the black ruins behind, some much much thinner runes looking more grey than black.

"Today, I will be teaching you how to use and get your own ruins"

Stiles straightened and his eyes brightened considerably.

_He couldn't wait!_


	33. There's Nothing Wrong With Being Hungry

 

  
Kirah pointed to a ruin on his shoulder and then another smaller one circling his wrist. 

  
"Lets start with the two most simplest and common ruins. Every sorcerer had got these two" 

He pointed to the one on his wrist. 

"We should do this one first, as its directly linked to our energy it'll be easier for you to create you're own. This ruin is the levitate ruin, allowing us to levitate objects and if our energy is strong enough, people" 

The ruin circled his wrist but unlike another ruin that was circling his wrist in a complete circle, straight black thick line around his wrist, the levitation ruin was swerving in different directions before it met in a complete circle, it almost looked like it was swaying and wriggling, like a snake or a worm. 

"Right and er, how do I get them exactly?" Stiles asked hesitantly. 

Ruins looked really cool but he'd been worried as soon as he knew he'd be able to get them, how exactly did sorcerous get them? They looked like tattoos and Stiles knew how they were made, he winced a little, thinking about it. 

Kirah gave him a patience smile as he said comfortingly "Don't worry, they don't hurt as much as you think but it is still quite a... _intense_ process" 

"Thanks" Stiles said dryly. 

Kirah chuckled at that but he said reassuringly "All you need to do is concentrate. Think about you're energy, think about channeling it and especially why you want to channel it, what you want to use it for. What you want to use it for is very important so be careful, you don't want to give yourself a ruin you have no idea how to channel properly, they're especially painful" 

Stiles started to put his hands together but Kirah shook his head. 

"The point of this is you'll be channeling your energy through you're ruin, not your hands. Stand straight and concentrate" 

 _Concentrate_. 

Right. 

Of course, he could do that? 

Why wouldn't he be able to do that? 

Stiles gritted his teeth together, trying to force his mind to calm down and his body. Easier said that done. 

He closed his eyes. 

"That helps, and so does breathing, make sure to control that" Kirah added confidently. 

Stiles listened to his breathing, making sure to breathe deeply in and out. As he did this he slowly focused on the feeling of his energy, pumping through his blood stream. 

Like always he could feel how fast it was going, like it was trying to win a race. 

 _Hyperactive_. 

And he thought, he thought as hard as he could, he believed as hard as he could and he imagined. 

_Levitate_

He imagined things flying into the air or simply hovering upwards then he focused what he wanted and focused on his magic, trying to calmly but forcibly push his magic into his imagination. 

Channeling it into what he wanted. 

Then slowly a ruin came into his head. It looked similar to to Kirah's ruin but was more jagged around the edges. He wasn't sure where it had come from... _no_. 

That was a lie, he could practically see his magic streaming through it, pulling through the lines. Thats where it had come from, him and his magic. He could almost feel his energy whispering in his ear the word... _levitation_.

Flashes of objects like clothes and a brush being lifted in the air flowed through his mind, a golden and hazel small light around them. 

Then he saw something, no someone flying through the air at top speed, his magic around them, forcing them to smash into a wall. 

He not only could feel its usefulness, how it could help make his life easier but he could also feel and see the power of it to, the power in which using it, he could force anyone away from him, throw them anywhere... 

 _This is what we can do.._.

He heard his magic whisper inside him. 

Then a pain latched on to his arm, like someone was gripping and squeezing, squeezing so hard that it would crush bone. 

He shakily raised his arm, unlike Kirah's who's was on his wrist, Stiles's was closer to his elbow, a ruin was appearing on his skin. He could see his magic actually creating the ruin, a thin golden and hazel thread piecing his skin, whenever it touched the skin it would turn black. It was like stitching, he could see the golden thread of wool but not the needle going into his skin, pulling the thread of his magic through it but he could feel it. 

Stiles gulped down any pained noises, only real sign it was painful was his frown and his hand with the ruin, clenching tightly into a fist. 

Then there was a strange tingling feeling and the pain completely vanished, Stiles let out a relieved but surprised breath. 

That...was it? 

It now looked like a normal tattoo, it didn't even ache, like he'd had it for a long time. 

"Mmmm, impressive, the width of its smaller than mine" 

"And that means?" Stiles asked but still staring at it, not taking his eyes away from it. 

"You'll have more control over that ability" Kirah said shrugging. 

He explained as Stiles shot him a confused look "The thicker the lines of the ruin the more power and force you can put behind it but the control won't be as great. The thinner they are, the more control you'll have over it but-" 

"The power behind it will be lacking" Stiles guessed.

Kirah nodded, pleased. 

He added as Stiles started to say something "Don't worry, you have plenty of power behind it, its an average width, you just have a slightly better control and the force behind it is slightly weaker but its very, very slight, you'll hardly notice the difference" 

That made Stiles relax a bit, that sounded okay. 

Kirah smirked as he said, pointing to a ruin on his ribs, it was incredible thick and almost looked like the sun, with deep swirls inside that looked like flames "Now something like this is what you've got to worry about" 

"What is it?" Stiles asked, noticing how much wider it was in width, compared to his other ruins. 

"Its a light ruin, it usually allows the sorcerer to create a light, you remember seeing those balls of energy floating around to light your path in the dark? Its that" 

"Usually?" Stiles echoed hesitantly. 

Kirah gave a twisted smile as he said "Mine is to powerful, I can't use it like that. If I try and create a light its far to bright and can blind anyone who looks directly at it. I can't let it float around either, it just shoot around everywhere and blind anyone, including burn people it touches" 

Stiles felt himself step back automatically. 

He gulped "And... how do you know that?" 

Kirah to Stiles relief but also slight terror, didn't reply. 

He then clapped his hands together and said not to subtly "Okay, next ruin" 

He pointed towards the one on his shoulder, a circle and two slightly rectangle lines crossing each other. 

"This is the strength ruin and will effect you physically. As sorcerous we are automatically a lot stronger than an average human. Our strength in fact compares to more human body builders. This strength ruin augments it to a more supernatural strength, with it, depending on how much power and control the ruin has, we could potentially match any supernatural creature" 

Stiles eyes widened at that and then he thought back to Carlie, who he hadn't thought of in ages and how she almost crushed Erica's throat, she might have been using a strength ruin then? 

Mind you Stiles wasn't entirely sure how strong beta werewolves were, yeah they were definitely supernaturally strong but Stiles knew a solid punch from him could still send Scott flying backwards. Its not like he couldn't hurt them physically when he'd been human, they just healed quicker... 

But he knew he was fooling himself if he thought he'd be able to beat any of the beta's physical strength wise. 

They were supernaturals and he was human, thats how it was...or it _used_ to be.

Stiles couldn't help the way his eyes roamed around the ruin greedily. 

Thoughts of them sliding into his mind. 

 _How Derek used to push him around._  

_How he couldn't keep up._

_Erica's mocking voice._

_How he'd gotten captured so easily, all the time._  

Then thoughts back to that time. When Derek made him feel so _weak_  and to have it so literally shoved in his face like that. 

Stiles eyes narrowed as he then imagined with vindictive pleasure, of him forcing the alpha up against the wall, lets see how he feels, see how he reacts to feel so _fucking helpless._

"Mieczyslaw?" Kirah asked, looking at him, concerned. 

He shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts but he couldn't help the way his voice was layered with a different need, hunger. 

"I'm okay, I was just....thinking, anyway what are we waiting for? _Lets try it!"_


	34. Strength and Healing

 

  
"The strength ruin is a little more difficult to create as instead of just our magic, it enhances our own physical strength. Most ruins that affect us physically are more difficult to create but despite this, it is the second easiest and most common ruin among us" Kirah said, once again sounding like he'd swallowed a text book. 

  
"So, do we create the ruin like how I created the levitation ruin?" Stiles asked eagerly. 

Kirah nodded, frowning "Its similar but this ruin is more about defence and force, so make sure that comes across is your mind" 

Stiles absorbed the information easily, his mind already running with images of what he wanted. 

He closed is eyes and concentrated on his breathing, just like with the levitation ruin, he thought and pictured strength, he pictured himself easily breaking Derek's hold. He imagined himself keeping up easily with the pack, their shocked expressions, _hilarious_. Stiles imagined not getting shoved out of the way again, to be the one able to shove back. Not to be choked or hurt by the bad guys that constantly threatened Beacon Hills and hurt him, trying to get to the pack. Not needing to wait for the pack to come rescue him. 

He felt almost like his magic was asking what he wanted to use this ruin for. 

The levitation was for defence but also a tool. 

What was the strength Ruin for? 

Strength... 

I want to protect... 

His fathers face flashing through his mind and his own, tied down, beaten by supernaturals. 

But he couldn't pretend with what else he wanted, it wasn't as pure as protection and sent his magic coiling around him in a new aggressiveness and anger. 

_Attack and revenge._

This would not be a defence ruin. 

Finally he admitted to himself why he wanted it, what he'd use it for, imaging what he'd use it for, grasping his energy and holding it around his imagination and will. _This_ _is_ _what_ _I_ _want_. 

Then he could see it, the strength ruin, it again was similar to Kirah's with a circle and symbol inside but unlike Kirah's the edges more jagged and not as tidy. 

Stiles withheld a gasp of pain, instead of like it just hurting a certain part of his body, it hurt every where, like fire burning inside his blood, all his muscles tensing tightly together. So tight it hurt. But it especially hurt at the back of his hand. He lifted his arm without the ruin, holding out his hand, the top of his hand was growing slightly red and sore. 

Stiles watched as his magic started to work, stitching the ruin into his skin with his golden and hazel magic that looked more like thread like substance, turning black when it touched the skin, feeling like a needle was stabbing into his hand each time. 

Finally after what felt like hours, the ruin was complete. 

The pain quickly vanish but unlike last time it left a strange ache around the rest of his body. Stiles let out a gasp as he looked at it. 

Kirah looked worriedly at him. 

"I...um guess this is what you meant?" Stiles asked shakily. 

The ruin looked like Kirah's, but there was one huge difference. The thickness. It was a dark deep black and it was so thick and wide in width that it could be passed as a completely different ruin to Kirah's. It was smaller than his but it was wider, much wider, distorting the symbol inside the circle. 

Kirah gave Stiles a strange look, like he was studying him. 

"I suggest you don't try out that ruin for a while"

"To much power and little control?" Stiles muttered, staring at the ruin, eyes wide. 

Kirah agreed, looking grim as he said "You could end up really hurting someone by accident, with that ruin" 

Stiles gulped, cringing. 

But he couldn't stop the way his thoughts went to the pack. Maybe hurting certain people would be okay...but it wouldn't be on accident. Why the ruin had become so thick, suddenly didn't seem such a mystery to Stiles. 

Stiles traced the ruin on his hand with his thumb, he could almost feel the energy transmitting from it. 

"So is that it for today?" 

He did feel a little tired. 

Kirah didn't reply for a while, then finally he said giving Stiles a searching look "There is another ruin I can teach you before you go. Its a healing ruin..." 

Stiles felt himself tensing up again, his eyes widening. 

Kirah was...looking at his scars. 

"You can get rid of them...if you want" He said gently. 

Stiles swallowed, automatically his hand going up to his face, feeling the long scar there that was stretched across his face. 

_Fritz's whip..._

There was also a number of scars along his chest and around his arm, where the whip had wrapped around flesh and burnt into him. 

He remembered his dads gaze, staring at his scars with worry and fear for him.

His eyes stung a little. 

"I'd like that"  His voice cracked.

Kirah smiled softly at that, his expression kind "Okay, this is what you need to do" 

He had to focus, like all the other ruins but this time he couldn't stop them, the weeks, the months of torture all overwhelmed his mind, before Stiles knew it, he was on the ground, bending over, his knees had collapsed on him. He was breathing hard, panting. 

But Kirah's voice was calm and it centred his raging mind, that couldn't cope with what had happened. It was almost trance like and somehow poetic and Stiles felt himself hanging on to every word. 

"It is okay Mieczysław, most humans would have become insane through what you've suffered but you are not human. Allow yourself to accept what happened, to accept none of it was your fault, to allow your magic to heal you"

Stiles tried to stop a sob from breaking through his throat but he couldn't stop it, he couldn't stop any of it. 

Unlike the fire that had tinged his blood before Stiles gasped as he felt his energy slow down inside him, incasing his body in a comforting warmth, it was almost like his magic was hugging him, comforting him, caring for him and healing him.

The warmth was especially intense where his heart was. Stiles slowly and shakily slid his cloak and top of and watched as his a new ruin was stitched by his magic onto his skin, on his chest, right where his heart was. 

It was a staff, with wings and two snakes curling around its end. The symbol for healing and some would say Hermes. It sat on top of his heart and the wings out stretched over his chest, reaching his shoulders. 

Then...the ruin glowed golden, Stiles could actually see and _feel_ his energy running through it. As soon as it stopped glowing, going back to the normal black colour, the warmth intensified everywhere over his body. 

Stiles watched, with pure shock as the scars along his arms, chest, legs, back and face started to loose the scars, normal skin underneath. 

He touched his face, feeling the scar slowly give way to healthy smooth skin underneath. 

They were almost all gone. All gone apart from... 

" _No_ , not that one" 

His magic shivered inside him, confused. 

"I-I want a reminder, that was the first one. The first strike from her. On my back, _leave_ _it_ " 

So it did... 

All Stiles scars were gone, apart from the long thin one on his back. 

But... 

He was healed. 

_And he felt it._


	35. Full Circle

  
A couple of days after that Kirah started to teach him more advanced magic, how to channel it through his ruins and use it for defence and as a tool.

Completing his chores seemed much easier now, especially with magic at his side. Madam Rucia finally showed him how to wash the laundry without using the energy of the circle on the floor.

It was quite easy to direct his energy to what he wanted it to do. It listened to him eagerly.

He met some more servants while doing his chores, some doing the same chores as him.

But he never met the Lord of Mind, which he did find a little strange. He wanted me as a servant, surely he'd check up on me or something? Or even he was meant to be Lord of Mind's servants, so surely he was meant to serve the Lord of Mind at some point, personally?

Stiles asked Madam Rucia about that.

Strangely she avoided his eye sight and didn't reply.

He thought back to the last time he'd seen the Lord of Mind, the Grand Master had said he was treating him differently than before?

Thinking about that, was it even normal for the head of the household to paying this much attention to a new servant? Or was it simply because he used to be human? Or was it something else?

However some interesting news came that made sure his mind was in a completely different direction.

As he was tidying some books away from a room with a a small dusty library within the Mind of Soul's home, on a number of different things that Stiles didn't understand. Names and Places he'd never heard of.

He was working with another servant, he had been born into being a servant of the Lord, his parents servants of the Lord as well. He was young, about fourteen or fifteen. Stiles hadn't asked his name.

"It'll be interesting to say the least" He was saying.

Stiles blinked, coming out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

The young boy gave him a confused look "You didn't know?"

"Didn't know what?"

"The Lord of Minds Mistress is arriving today"

Stiles almost choked a little. The Lord of Mind had a Mistress?

But then it did make sense, why wouldn't he?

"She's an Elite, though quite a lot say she got the position because of her relationship with him and not a reward for going up and beyond serving the district" He told Stiles, sounding slightly disproving of this.

Stiles wondered what she would be like. Would get to see her? But that was highly unlikely, given the fact he hadn't seen the Lord of Mind once, since he had become a sorcerer.

Well he thought it was highly unlikely but it seemed fate loved to prove him wrong.

As the next morning he was greeted with a loud banging and booming of Madam Rucia's voice.

"Get up now! Use your magic to get ready. You need to be out here right now!"

Stiles gulped, quickly concentrating, not needing to put his hands together, channeling his energy through his body and his ruins. Which glowed a gentle golden with hazel highlights running through.

Before he knew it, he was ready, opening his door to greet a ruffled looking Madam Rucia.

She looked...worried?

"The Mistress has asked for your presence"

Stiles mouth fell open.

All he could manage to say was... "What?"

"You heard!" Madam Rucia growled, then started striding forward, he had to run to keep up.

"I-I don't understand" Stiles said, trying to keep up with her.

"Mmm, she must want to see you because she is curious, I should have known she'd want-" Madam Rucia muttered.

"Curious?" Stiles asked.

He hunched in on himself at the glare Madam Rucia shot him, for interrupting her and looked at him with disbelief, as if she couldn't believe he could be so stupid.

"You used to be human, isn't that reason enough?"

Stiles frowned.

"Oh yeah, I guess so..."

It was strange, thinking that here, humans weren't ordinary. Sorcerous were normal to them, humans weren't.

"Am I...the only one?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

"Apart from where our ancestors came from? Yes, there was another human, who became a sorcerer but that was thousands of years ago, she, like you stumbled into our portal by accident. Close enough to it to be drawn there by her genes. Any human that does not have the potential to be one of us can not find this place. But many of us have forgotten this, its has been a very long time since this has happened after all"

"But no one seemed shocked or curious before?"

Was he really that different because of this?

"They were told strictly by the Lord of Mind and myself not to treat you any differently, while most other servants and elites outside his home, do not know about what you used to be"

Other Elites and other servants...

"So, the other Lords know then?"

Madam Rucia nodded as she replied "The other Lords know"

Her then eyes narrowed and she said "Now, that's enough chit chat. You are about to meet the Lord of Mind and his Mistress. So you need to be on your best behaviour! Understood?!"

Stiles tried to stop his nervousness from showing as he said "Yes, Ma'am"

"You will kneel before them and you will not look them in the eyes and not stand up unless they ask you for it, understand!"

"Yes Ma'am"

"If they ask you to stand up, you will do so with you're back straight, got it?!"

"Yes Ma'am"

She nodded and glared at him.

"If you do not do one of these things you won't have to worry about them but me, I will give you hell, you understand me boy!"

Stiles said shakily as they stopped outside Lord of Mind's corridor, standing outside his doors "Yes Ma'am"

They were in exactly the same place where he'd been, all those months ago. With the pack, before they'd left him.

It was strangely poetic, all the way back to the start, after going through hell and back, he was back to the start.

I was human when I stood here before.

It was...strange to think about.


	36. Unfaithful Curiosity

"You can come in" A female voice said from behind the doors. It was smooth and silky.

Stiles glanced at Madam Rucia, who didn't move, she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Well? Go on then"

"You're not...?"

"She asked for you, not me, get going"

Stiles hesitated, he was going to face the Lord of Mind, alone?

Madam Rucia's eyes softened as she said her voice surprisingly gentle "You'll do fine Mieczyslaw"

Oddly enough Stiles managed to draw strength from those words.

He took a deep breath, nodded at her, then opened the doors, stepping forward.

The room was exactly how it looked before. A rich and lime green dotted around the large room. Even the light of energy that was floating above them was tinged green.

The Lord stood at the end of the room, standing with a women Stiles had never met before.

She was...

Beautiful.

Her blank hair fell elegantly against her shoulders, reaching down her back. Her skin completely smooth and her lips plump and red.

This must be the Mistress Stiles thought, though it was quite obvious.

She wore a black dress, that highlighted her curves.

Her eyes looked Stiles up and down, she smiled. It was...a different smile.

"This is him?"

The Lord of Mind stood by her side, he looked coldly at Stiles, as Stiles got down on his knees before them.

"Yes, this is him"

She laughed softly, shaking her head.

"It's okay young one, you can look me in the eyes. I want to see yours"

He slowly lifted his eyes to hers.

She walked closer to him.

The Women's eyes were a striking green, with flecks of violet inside them.

She crouched down next to him, reaching and stroked the side of his face.

"Aw, I can see gold in them, what a wonderful colour, don't you think so Lord of Mind?"

"Roseleta..." The Lord of Mind said, he sounded hesitant?

 _Roseleta_ , that must be her name, Stiles thought.

She smirked, standing up, stepping away from Stiles.

"Relax _Lord of Mine_ , I was only curious"

The Lord said, sounding irritated "You're curiously gets the better of you sometimes"

"So it does" She agreed.

The Lord of Mind's Mistress asked him "You're name is Mieczyslaw, is it not?"

"Yes, Ma'am" Stiles said, trying not to stumble over his words.

"Then Mieczyslaw, I believe my curiosity has been sated. It is truly remarkable to see a sorcerer who used to be human. You can go now"

Stiles stopped himself from protesting or looking shocked.

That was it?

He stopped himself from looking at the Lord of Mind, who seemed to be not paying him any attention at all.

"But I'll see you around Mieczyslaw. I expect to see you're handsome face soon"

Stiles stammered "Y-yes Ma'am"

Had the Lord of Mind's Mistress just call him handsome? In front of the Lord of Mind?

She even gave him a wink. Grinning broadly, seemingly to take pleasure from Stiles reaction.

"That will be all" The Lord of Mind said, sounding not that pleased with these interactions.

Stiles had the urge to run. The Lord of Mind, almost seemed to be glaring at his Mistress.

He was sure they'd be having a _talk_ , once he left.

"Yes, my Lord" Stiles said quickly, then standing up and walking hurriedly out of the room.

He let out a breath as the doors closed behind him.

Madam Rucia was standing outside, waiting for him.

"He hates me" Stiles groaned, leaning against the door.

"Lord of Mind?"

Madam Rucia's eyes narrow.

"What did you do?!"

"Nothing, nothing but-but I think..." He trailed of, thinking about how the Mistress had been with him and the Lord of Mind's reactions.

"Madam Rucia has his Mistress, Roseleta, been...unfaithful in the past?" Stiles said hesitantly, unsure how to phase this in the sorcerous world. Different cultures looked at this differently so he was unsure how it worked in this world.

Madam Rucia seemed to relax at that "Ah, its only that, don't worry. Lady Roseleta likes to flirt, especially in front of her lover. She likes to rile him up. She means nothing by it though"

Stiles frowned, shaking his head.

"Are you sure?"

" _But I'll see you around Mieczyslaw. I expect to see you're handsome face soon"_

"Yes. It won't do you any favours with the Lord of Mind, of course. But she rarely pursues and you are to young after all"

Stiles felt a little more relaxed after that but still...

"He didn't seem very happy with me even before that, I mean-" Stiles started to say but he was interrupted.

" _There's no need for that_. Our Lord is fair to all his servants. Now come along, you have chores" Madam Rucia said sharply.

Before Stiles could think of protesting or perusing the subject she walked away, nodding at him to follow.

He put all of this to the back of his mind. He didn't _need_ any of this. Why couldn't things be simple for once?

And he honestly thought they could be. The day went normally after that, it was easy to block those thoughts from his mind.

He did his chores. He trained with Kirah. Simple and what had become _normal_ for him.

But it seemed nothing ever could be normal or even simple.

Because the next day, Stiles was told that he was to clean a different bedroom, close to the Lord of Mind's room.

The door looked quite lavish and he opened it, ready to do his job.

He hoped all he needed to do was...

"Why hello Mieczyslaw, it's good to see you. I said it would be soon, didn't I handsome?"

Stiles stared, he tensed, mouth hanging open.

"M-my Lady, Roseleta, what-"

She smiled at him, leaning on her huge bed's frame.

Her gigantic room looked almost like royalty.

"I requested you specifically to clean my room. Now you're here, would you like to... _talk_?"

Stiles didn't know how to react or what to say.

He just...

Gulped.

This would not end well.


	37. Flirtatious Important Information

  
Stiles swallows nervously but he gritted his teeth as he said "You wanted me to tidy and clean your room, so that's what I'll be doing"

Roseleta nodded, watching him like a hawk as he closed the door behind him.

"How about we talk while you do that then?"

She smiled seductively.

"Are you good at multitasking Mieczyslaw"

"I can talk to you and clean, if that's what you're asking" Stiles said, keeping his cool.

Roseleta didn't look offended though, In fact she seemed to be amused.

"You're no fun"

Stiles wanted to reply, what did the Lord of Mind think of her fun but bit his tongue.

He couldn't talk to her like that, as an Elite and the Lord of Mind's Mistress he was sure he'd have more to worry about than her flirting with him, if he did.

Instead he concentrated, using a summoning ability his Training Master had showed him, this didn't need a ruin but like all times when he used his energy, now he has his ruins, they all reacted, glowing a soft golden.

The Lord of Mind's Mistress seemed interested, her eyes wondering to his ruins.

"I knew yours was a pretty colour" She murmured.

Stiles ignored her, concentrating then he felt a looseness in his muscles as the object he'd been summoning complied.

It appeared in front of him, golden energy around it.

It was simple but it would help him lots.

A cloth.

He quickly went to her desks that were lined with books. Most about ruins. He started to use the cloth to rub the dust away. No one it seemed had touched these in a while.

"Then I'll have to talk I guess, if that's what interests you" Roseleta said with a smug smile.

He didn't reply.

"I guess I'm just curious about you. Especially the way you've got the Lord of Mind all worked up"

Stiles frowned, confused.

"Worked up?"

She smirked as she said "Ah so you do talk"

"Worked up?" He asked, more firmly.

She didn't seem offended by his tone, almost...impressed.

She crossed her legs, getting into a more comfortable position.

"Yes, he seemed very upright about you. Not wanting to talk that much about his new servant. It was odd, especially for him, usually he likes to boast about his new servants"

Stiles frowned, moving to dust the shelf below.

Strange he thought.

"So I was interested about you and how you used to be human" She said, shrugging.

"Makes sense" Stiles muttered.

"The Lord of Mind failed to turn you, didn't he? The Grand Master had to do it, a pity. He shouldn't waist his time on something like that"

The Grand Master...

Stiles tensed. The Lord of Mind's Mistress was interested in him and she also seemed quite open. Ready to talk, not really caring about what she told him.

Madam Rucia had always been so tight lipped.

While Kirah only was able to tell him so much and only what the structure of their lessons required, on that day and in that time.

This could be his chance.

"When I met the Grand Master, I-I couldn't control myself. It was like his mere presence demanded me to show respect and bow down before him. Who is he? What is he? Why...why does everyone sorcerer follow him?"

He looked back at her.

She actually looked surprised "You don't know?"

"I haven't been here long enough for someone to properly explain him to me" Stiles muttered.

She looked almost delighted "Ooh this should be fun"

She grinned smugly at him "Well you might be right in calling him a who. A long long time ago, he used to be just a normal sorcerer"

Stiles almost dropped his cloth.

"Normal?"

She nodded, looking pleased with his confusion.

"How-"

"Mieczyslaw, what do you know about the Silver Soul?"

Stiles started to move the books around in the right order but shot her a look of confusion.

"Not much I-"

He stopped, remembering what else he'd been told.

How Elites, Lords and the Grand Master drank from the Silver Soul to become what they are.

"What is it?" He asked hesitantly.

"It is us, our energy and power" She started to explain more "The Silver Soul is what our human ancestors drank, to become us sorcerous. Our energy carried through our blood line. We never have human children. While only certain humans have the potential to drink from it and become one of us"

Stiles frowned, drinking from that, seemed a lot easier than what they'd done to him, to get him to become one of them.

But Roseleta shook her head, like she knew what he was thinking.

She said knowledgeably "We do not let just anyone drink from it. It used to be like that, back when we sorcerous were new. But we became far to powerful drinking from the Silver Soul. Any arguments or fights between each other, with supernaturals or humans ended in their destruction but also the destruction of the land. Our power was a threat to the other non sorcerous. They were threatened by us, deeming us to powerful to live. So our ancestors to avoid war with the non sorcerous, supernatural and humans, created this realm with their power, moving the Silver Soul from the human world and then they limited any sorcerer to only one or two drinks and who out of the sorcerous could drink from it. To avoid more fights and devastating destruction of our new land if even two sorcerous who had drunk from the Silver Soul, fought"

"But...you've drunk from it" Stiles said, suddenly feeling like an ant next to her, wondering about how much power she had.

"All sorcerous who are Elites have drunk once from it. To become a Lord you are aloud two drinks. The Grand Master, like the Elites, only one"

Stiles almost forgot he'd come here to clean. To absorbed into this conversation.

"Why only one? Shouldn't the Grand Master have like, the most drinks?"

She clapped her hands together as she said, her eyes widening in excitement "But that is the point Mieczyslaw. They are not the Grand Master before they drink from it. The Silver Soul chooses them, gifting them with all our power and the right to rule. That's how a Grand Master comes to be, how he or she is chosen to rule us, when they drink, they become the Grand Master and the old Grand Master dies, their energy and life taken from them and given to the new Grand Master, by the Silver Soul"

The Silver Soul...

She said with a sharp grin "That's why it's the biggest award to become an Elite. You will be very powerful but also..."

Stiles eyes, widened with realisation and at why so many people wanted to make it, to drink from the Silver Soul.

_One drink was all it took..._

An Elite was still probably very powerful and Stiles thought a little honestly that he wouldn't mind that...

But people weren't really aiming to become Elites.

_It was a chance._

A very rare one though but is the Silver Soul deemed you worthy...

" _You could have the chance to be chosen to become the next Grand Master"_


	38. Draining Magic and Prisons

 

Stiles took a couple of minutes, to ask his next question. He summoned a brush then started to sweep the floors, ignoring her gaze.

"So..how powerful is the Grand Master anyway? Why is he compared to...a god?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

Roseleta smiled but it was more of a smirk than a smile.

"There are stories"

"Stories?"

"Yes..."

She started to speak, her voice suddenly haunting.

"It's said that when he is angry our land _shakes_. There are stories of him defending his district from an army of supernaturals who wanted to take the Silver Soul from us. He appeared and seconds later our enemy was destroyed and its said he could destroy any world with a thought"

Stiles shivered but said shaking his head "I don't understand how the Silver Soul can give someone that amount of power"

Then he stopped, he thought at what she had said.

"Didn't you say it was our life force, our energy? How?"

She then looked down, not meeting his eyes as she said slowly "Do you know how and why a sorcerer dies?"

Stiles turned around to look at her, his muscles all tightening up in surprise and shock.

"No" He said, his voice low.

"We age like humans, unlike humans we can't die from old age. Our magic is the one that kills us, it will slowly consume us and drains our life. When we die, our bodies turns into energy and the Silver Soul takes them"

Stiles brush fell from his hands, it clattered to the floor.

So...

That was it?

When he died, he wouldn't even have a body to bury.

_How was that fair?_

_How was that right?_

Stiles thought of his father. What would he think? That if something happened to him, he wouldn't even be able to bury his own son?

"It gives us more life than humans but in the end it is also our death"

Stiles stepped backwards.

"Why? Why did your ancestors drink from it if it just killed them in the end?!" He snapped.

"The Silver Soul was killing the earth, it seemed into the ground and started to kill everything in the ground, the plants, the insects and animals that eat where it had infected was killed. Our ancestors discovered that they stopped it from infecting the ground by drinking from it, so in a way, our ancestors saved earth"

She then scowled.

"And how did the other humans and supernatural repay them? By trying to kill us and destroy it but there is no way to destroy it, so they had to move it"

Stiles picked up his brush, fiddling around with the handle as he thought about what she'd said. There was no reason for her to lie...

He wondered what this Silver Soul looked like. Would he one day get to see it? Even try it for himself?

He carried on sweeping the floor, deep in thought.

"So, now that I've satisfied your curiosity is there... _anything_ else you want?"

Stiles tried not to cringe with the clear implication in her voice. She bend down, watching him intently.

He was sure she was aware of how her boobs hang down and were easy to see and inviting. She curled her hair in between her fingers, smiling almost evilly.

Stiles was sure the Lord of Mind would kill him if he found out about this. He ignored her, angrily thinking that the other servant was right, she didn't deserve her power.

He then focused on the bed, concentrating and thinking of the laundry room he'd been in. Then he clicked his fingers, his ruins glowed as he channeled his energy through him.

But now he shifted uncomfortably at the pleasant feeling...this some day would kill him. Maybe in a hundred years, maybe two but if he didn't die by anything else then this new feeling inside him that he'd grown to love, would be his end.

As soon as it left him, the bed sheets Roseleta was sitting on had changed and were clean.

And that was it.

Without talking to her, he turned around to leave.

"Come back tomorrow would you? I'm sure they'll be something else for you to do" She said, smirking.

He couldn't refuse her.

"Of course Ma'am" He replied as politely as possible and shut the door behind him.

_Oh god, this would not end well!_

He imagined shakily of his Lord skinning him alive and his Mistress could give him the perfect motivation.

Madam Rucia was waiting for him outside.

She didn't ask him how it went or really react to him.

All she said was "Your next chore is cleaning the mirrors. You'll be helping Daichi with that"

He stood there, unsure. Should he tell her about Roseleta?

"Well? What are you waiting for! Get to it!" She growled, her eyes narrowing on him.

"Yes Ma'am" He said quickly, deciding it was best for his health to follow her orders for now.

Stiles quickly got out of her sight.

Funnily enough, it was quite easy to find. It was far away at the opposite end of the Lord of Minds home but not that many rooms to go through, mainly long winding corridors.

Then he was there, opening the doors to the Mirror Room.

Daichi was already room. Cleaning the mirrors with a cloth, looking at the floor.

He smiled when he saw Stiles.

"Hi! Good to see you again"

Stiles agreed with a smile.

"Madam Rucia thought you might need help"

Daichi nodded.

He pointed to one of the Mirrors in the back right hand corner.

"You can start with that one"

He added "You're still new at this so remember not to look into them for so long"

"Madam Rucia told me I'd rather not know" Stiles said slowly.

"She hasn't told you?" Daichi demanded, turning around to stare at him.

"No..." Stiles said hesitantly, looking at Daichi warily.

"Well I think it's best you know. Makes sure you don't take them lightly"

Why do I now not want to know Stiles thought dryly.

He looked at Stiles intently as he said "They're prisons. They are gate ways that keep the Mind Districts most dangerous sorcerers"

Stiles stepped backwards quickly from the one he was near.

" _They what?!"_


End file.
